


Deal or Death? Your Choice! (Bill Cipher x Reader)

by randomfangirl123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Minor Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Oblivious Mabel Pines, Past Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Past Character Death, Protective Dipper Pines, Protective Grunkle Ford, Sad Grunkle Stan, Sad Mabel Pines, Worried Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirl123/pseuds/randomfangirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been living in Gravity Falls all 20 years of your life. What happens when you meet a weird, floating, snazzy dressing Dorito and make a deal with him? What happens when Stan makes a deal? Your soul gets sold, that's what. What does Cipher plan to do with you? It can't be good...can it?<br/>randomfangirl123-wattpad &Fanfiction.net </p>
<p>afangirl123-Quotev</p>
<p>randomized_fandomized-ig</p>
<p>kik-cheatspare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading the text from the original site I typed it on: Wattpad. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes(such as random /s or spaces. I noticed those would appear when I was uploading text to Fanfiction.net) found in this story. I'm uploading, then editing the chapters.
> 
> Looking back at some of these older chapters, I'm cringing at how badly written they are. Big chance I won't edit them, due my lack of free time.

_Regular pov_

     It was a "normal" day in Gravity Falls. You and Dipper were running away from another monster while Mabel was knitting another sweater safely in the Mystery (s)hack. This time some angry chimera was chasing after you two since you were poking around a cave it resided in. "We need to split up," Dipper said, "maybe it will only follow one of us!" You went left while Dipper went right. You couldn't hear the angry roars the chimera made while following you so it must've followed Dipper or gave up chase. Tired and out of breath, you stopped and sat on a rock. "He'll be okay," you thought to yourself, "he has the journal." You've lived in Gravity falls all 20 years of your life. Even though Dipper and Mabel were 15, they were your best friends. You couldn't bear the thought of the brunette nerdy(ish) boy being taken out of your life. And what would Mabel do without her twin brother? You decided to stop thinking negative thoughts but suddenly out of nowhere the chimera came crashing through the foliage and seemed ready to pounce! You stood there frozen in shock. Before you could comprehend what was happening the chimera pounced, claws outstretched ready to rip you into pieces but everything went greyscale.

     Time seemed to have frozen, the chimera was frozen mid-leap. Out of nowhere a bluish portal appeared and what seemed to be a floating yellow Dorito with one eye, a black bow tie, and a black top hat floated out. "You seem to be in quite a bit of a pickle," the brick-patterned illuminati triangle said. "How.." Was all you could manage to say. You've seen plenty of abnormal things in Gravity Falls but nothing as weird as a floating illuminati Dorito popping out of a portal. "AHAHAHAHA," the triangular thing laughed in a male voice. "Well ya see kid, I'm a dream demon, A BEING WITH PURE ENERGY WITH NO WEAKNESSES." As the floating Dorito said the last part he grew in size and he went from yellow to red, with a white iris instead of a black one. Giving you no time to respond, the floating Dorito changed back to his original colors and cut to the chase. "Kid, I see that you need some help here," he began, "I can get rid of this chimera that's about to kill you if you agree to help me aquire something. If you don't agree to my deal, I'll unfreeze time and you'll die. So, do we have a deal kid?" He said. His eye turned into a clock and he extended a black, blue fire engulfed hand. "Y-yes," you stuttered, slightly annoyed that he was calling you 'kid'. You could've SWORN you didn't say anything out loud but you hesitantly shook his hand anyway. The blue fire engulfed yours and the demons hand."Well (y/n) you DIDNT say anything out loud," in fact I read your mind! And I'll call you whatever I want, KID." he said. "You know my name but I don't know yours," you said to the floating dorito. "Oh I know LOTS of things, and I am NOT a DORITO," he replied forcefully. "And the name's Bill. Bill Cipher. Well kid I'll see ya in your nightmares! I'll come talk to ya later about our little deal!" And within the blink of an eye, he was gone. The forest regained its color and the chimera was nowhere in sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if there are any annoying errors. I'm still trying to get the hang of this website.

Dipper's pov  
   Huh....y/n hasn't been talking to me the last couple days. All she does is Come to the mystery shack, finish work then go home. I've know her for _years_ and she always talks to me...everyday. If something happened she would let me know, right? She doesn't seem hurt, she hasn't even mentioned the monster from the other day. I can't decide if I should ask Mabel to talk to her. *Sigh* I wish she'd just talk to me. WELL MABEL TOO OF COURSE, I mean, I would  feel special if I was the first to know but-- wait... What in the world am I saying?! Nah I don't _like_ y/n THAT way...do I? *deep sigh* Eh, I should finish sweeping this floor or else Stan will get mad at me.

Mable's pov  
   Y/n hasn't talked to me in FOREVERRRR. Maybe she's in a pouty fan girl mood or maybe she accidentally indigested some glitter or fake nails or-- huh... Maybe I should talk to Dipper. Whale anyway it's time for me to call Grenda and Candy and have an epic sleepover and read smutty fanfics about werewolf x reader and-- *rambles on* It just won't be the same with y/n but I really don't wanna bother her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's dialogue is gonna be in _italics_ from now on kay? I'm just really lazy TBH

_Your pov_  
Its been a while since I had talked to Dipper or Mabel. I haven't even brought up is being chased by a monster. All I do is work at the mystery shack then go home and think about my encounter with that floating Dorito.   
**~Time skip to when you go to bed~**

I pretty much rolled my ass into bed and fell asleep. Stan has me cleaning the filthy Windows and I did my best to avoid Dipstick and Mabel, but I feel bad for doing that but I just don't feel like talking.

Apparently I had a dream. Everything was greyscale, except for one thing... One floating, snazzy dressing, cyclops Dorito. ( **Insert how the dreamscape looks & stuff I'm too lazy sorry)**

_Well,well,well y/n, I, the snazzy dressing_ DREAM DEMON, _am here to tell you what I want to acquire!_

"B-Bill!" You stuttered, "ummm..."  
 _HAHAHAHA, doll, it's nothing you can't get! It's just that useless journal your "friend" Pine-Dipper Pines carries around!_  
I blushed I Bill's compliments because no boys (I assumed Cipher was male) had ever really called me any pet names before. The journal isn't useless though I know that for a fact. Maybe I can ask Dipper about this Bill, I thought.

_Heh, all the ladies feel charmed around me, y/n! Again I'm gonna make what I want clear! I just want the journal, that's all, then our little deal will be complete._

I felt annoyed because Bill had read my mind. I had no idea how I would get the journal, Dipper practically slept with that thing. He probably went to the bathroom with it too, but you tried not to dwell on that thought for too long.  
 _He does!_  
He does what?.... You asked.  
 _Dipper goes to the bathroom with the journal!_  
Okay then.... I said. I REALLY didn't need to know that. Obviously this triangle was some kind of pervert or something.

"What happens if I don't hold up my end of the deal?", you asked   
_You will regret it_

Bill talked with such force it caused me to step back a bit, almost falling into a dark pit.

I decided to get the journal somehow, but first I would ask Dipper about this dream demon. With that thought, I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably will not fix how paragraphs look. I'm very tired and as long as you have the content, you'll be happy, right?

Normal pov  
_C'mon kid, hurry up and get the darn journal!_ You heard the annoying DORITO say.  
"Bill! Jeez I've been trying! You said. I know where Dipper keeps that journal...I just gotta get to it," you say as you climbed through the window of Dipper and Mabel's room with the help of Bill's levitation powers.  
_Pathetic meatsack.._ You heard Bill say.  
You were in Dipper and Mabel's room. Dipper and Mabel were nowhere to be found, but Bill had assured you getting the journal tonight would be your best chance of getting it. You had thought that Dipper wouldn't go anywhere without that journal of his and Mabel was probably at a sleepover.

_Flashback to 8 years ago_  
"Dipper lemme see what's in that journal!" You screamed.  
"No. It's just a book of monsters and other stupid information." Dipper sighed  
-" If it's stupid why are you keeping it away from me!"  
-"Because....Because I don't want you to get hurt, (y/n). This information could harm you and... I don't want that to happen." (Dipper sees the page with Bill)  
-"DIPPER PINES I'M NOT A BABY I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" you screamed as you ran away, towards your house near a lake.  
\- "y-y/n, no, please comeback, I-"  
(You are already out of earshot)

_ End of flashback _

_Kid! Hey, Kid! Stop thinking about Pinetree and get the journal!!_  
"How...who.. Oh Dipper you mean" you said  
_No I was talking about a rock.... YES I WAS TALKING ABOUT "dipper" gosh, you stupid mortal_

-"Jeez"  
you found the journal by itself in Dipper's nightstand drawer. You started flipping through the pages but Bill so RUDELY told you to hand it to him. Not wanting to anger the demon you gave it to him.

That might've been the stupidest thing you've ever done in your life, besides making a deal with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Your pov  
Giving Bill the journal was probably one of dumbest things I had ever done in my life,

Immediately, Bill began flipping through the pages of the journal, shouting something in a language I didn't understand.  I backed away as the demon continued his incantation. Light and electricity crackled around the room. Where was Dipper, Stan, and Ford when I needed them? Ford was probably working on a new invention, but where was Dipper Pines?

_AHAHAHAHA,AHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_KID,THERES NO STOPPING ME NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT IN MY PLANS! IT'S FUNNY HOW DUMB YOU ARE!_  
I shielded my eyes as Bill spoke, but when I looked up a *insert description of however you want human Bill to look* man was standing in front of me.  
"B-Bill? Wh-," I said

Bill had went from a crazy demon to a full grown man. Was that ALL he wanted the journal for? I certainly hoped so.  
 _-"Shush, doll. If I'm too attractive, avert your eyes. Guess mortals can't handle my sexiness. But man! It's been a while since I've inhabited a body! Well, there was Pinetree, but-"_

Bill had said all of this in an arrogant voice, but I had to admit I found that attractive. I ignored his comments about what I thought about him but what had Bill said about Dipper?

 _-"AHAHAHAHA (y/n) , your stupidity entertains me, maybe I'll keep you around when I'm the supreme leader of the universe! I can think of_ ** _multiple_** _ways you can serve as my slave!"_ Bill was practically twisting himself into a human pretzel trying to see the limits of his human body.

Gross.

Finally I came to my senses, "DIPPER! FORD! STAN!" I screamed.

Human Bill smirked at me. " _Too late, doll, too late. Thanks for helping me (y/n)!_

Dipper and Ford ran into the room  where Bill and I were.

Everyone started talking at once, but the Pines and I were so distracted we didn't notice that Bill had teleported to wherever demons go when they turn into humans. Probably some night club so he could get some alcohol in his new human body.

Ford was screaming something  about the journal and Bill and a ton of nerdy equations that I wouldn't have understood even if I studied them for eternity.

Dipper had passed out.

And I was here wondering WHAT I had gotten myself into.

♆ **time skip brought to you by Percy Jackson** ♆  
Ford's pov  
"So Dipper had been possessed by Bill before, and NO ONE EVEN TOLD ME?!" The h/c girl screamed.

-"Y/n, y/n, he was only trying to protect you! You must've been out of town at that time." I said calmly

-"FORD! NO MORE SECRETS! I'll give Dipper what he deserves. What's Bill gonna do with the journal now? Why did he want a human body? WHATS HE GONNA DO?! It's all my fault!" The young, but beautiful woman screamed.

-"Bill tricked you into giving him the journal. That's not your fault! We love you, y/n, I'll answer all your questions later. Right now, I need to converse with my brother and Dipper about what precautions we should take. Go rest, y/n." I replied.

The h/c girl stormed off, probably confused and pissed off at Dipper.

Stan came out from nowhere.

-"There's nothing to do, Ford. None of this would've happened if you hadn't been addicted to abnormal things! Bill would've never messed with us if it wasn't for you! Now Bill's messing with y/n! How does that make you feel? Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of Gravity Falls is in danger because you just HAD to interact with the creatures of Gravity Falls. Since your such a NERD, you had to study EVERYTHING you saw. Ever since you came out of that portal, you spend more time in your nerd lab than with your family and friends! Are your studies more important that US? Dipper is my family too, you can't just keep him; filling his mind with empty promises and showing him the DANGERS, not mysteries of Gravity Falls!" Stanley was practically screaming at me now.

-"Sta-", I started

-"SAVE IT FOR YOUR SCIENCY CRAP, "BROTHER!" Stan yelled

Stan walked away, grabbed his duffel bag of money and left in a mad rush, slamming the door and shattering the glass a bit on his way out.

Where he went, I didn't care. I don't  need HIM to be happy do I?

I went down to my lab to think about Bill and y/n. Y/n's mind could be easily manipulated, a 20 year old girl or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_Your pov_  
Gosh where is that Dipper Pines? I'm his best friend and he never told me about this demon? Who knows what Bill will do now? What does he hope to accomplish in his human body? I walked around town and saw Dipper through the window of the diner.I rushed in the dimer screaming my head off in a rage. I didn't care that people were looking at me. I wanted- ** _needed_** answers. And Dipper was the only one who could give me them. I stormed over to Dipper's table, took a seat in front of him, and glared at him with all my might.   
"Dipper. Tell me everything you know about Bill Cipher," my voice was steely serious.  
Dipper looked up from his meal and told me the whole story of Bill possessing him and the entry in the journal. ( ** _A/n Dipper doesn't have the journal anymore he's just telling you what the journal said about Bill)_**

_Bill's pov_  
Gravity Falls. The most abnormal place in the United pathetic States. Now that I have my human body I can finally do what I came here for. No one took me seriously in that triangle form of mine unless I threatened them. Now, as a meatsack I can actually commit terrible crimes. That stupid y/n let me have the journal to create my human body. Ol' Sixer can't stop me now. Nobody can.   
Now, what's first on my list of pathetic mortal activities? Oh yeah, that thing called a freaking bathroom. Stupid body.

_Your pov_  
After Dipper had told me about Bill, I wasn't that angry anymore. In fact, I wanted to punch that stupid blond's nose until it was so diagonal it could slice a block of cheese. Dipper and I made our way back to Mystery Shack in silence. I could see Mabel looking through the window in the attic...  
"Dipper," I started, "Mabel doesn't know about Bill's transformation of the disappearance of the journals. We **_can't_** tell her."

Dipper looked everywhere but your eyes. All you heard from him was a soft "Yeah, I guess."

Both of you headed in the Mystery Shack, but saw no Stan giving tours, no Stan drinking Pitt Cola, no Stan counting his precious money, and no yells of "We put the fun in no refunds!"...

Just a depressed looking Ford with his head in his hands...


	7. Chapter 7

_Your pov_  
    "Ford," you started, "tell me what happened. Where's Stan?"  
"Y/n, Dipper, Stan and I are brothers, but that doesn't mean we always see eye to eye on everything. Stan thinks that I should discontinue my studies of the abnormal things of Gravity Falls. If that's what I'll have to do to make my brother come back, that's what I'll have to do."   
"But great uncle Ford! Studying those things practically defines your life! Do you even have the slightest idea where Stan **_is_**?" Dipper said.

Ford pushed his chair away and stood up.

"I do believe that I can continue my studies **_and_** retrieve Stan from wherever he may be. If you would like, all of you, and Mabel, can help me find my brother. The search might be perilous, but it will be worth it. Knowing Stan, he's probably at the bottom of a canyon because he saw the glint of gold in the sunlight, or something like that."

"Of course we will help you Ford! Stand and you mean everything to us! Where should we start looking?" You exclaimed

"Wait! What about Bill! What will he do while we're occupied with finding Stan? Will he use this as his chance to start the apocalypse?" Dipper worried.

"No, Dipper. In my past, I learned that Bill plans everything out very carefully. When the apocalypse starts, he won't be in his human form; he's much more powerful in his demon form." Ford replied

_ Normal pov _

You and Dipper left to go find Mabel and pack for a trip. Ford confirmed that he knew of a place where he could find the location of Stan, wherever he was.

 _Ford's pov_  
I do hope Stan hasn't gotten himself into trouble. If Bill finds Stan in the weakened state he's in, I fear that Stan may end up making a deal with him. What the result of that would be, no mathematical equation can solve. There's a place that can locate any object or anyone. I'm just might tell me where Stan is. It's a place that would have many dangers, but I'm willing to take that risk to find my brother. 

**_Meanwhile..._ **

_Stan's pov_  
  Idiot. I never should've ventured that far away from the shack. I haven't been this far into the forest in a long time. The last time...  
 _Flashback to when Ford and Stan were in the forest around 20 years old_

"Ford! Ford! The gremgoblin isn't here, okay?" I said.

-"Nonsense,brother," Ford said slightly annoyed. I **_have_** to be correct. This monster has been terrorizing the townspeople. We can't let it do any more damage."

-"We've been tracking this monster for hours! Let's go home. We don't have to be the heroes ALL the time."

Suddenly many twigs could be heard snapping. A huge, hideous monster ran out from behind a mound of rocks.

"STAN!" Ford screamed while tackling me out of the way

Where I was once standing was the very monster we were looking for. A gremgoblin.

"Don't look Into its eyes!" My brother screamed.

Being the idiot I am, I looked into the monsters red eyes.

The words, "you'll see your greatest fear," coming from my brother was barely audible.

I saw a bloodied Ford; it seemed his leg was broken but he was aiming his ray gun at something yellow and triangular. More gruesome pictures flashed across my mind. Ford getting stabbed, tortured in every way thought possible, and finally, the last picture.

One of a tombstone with Ford's name on it, and a date saying-

_ End of flashback _

My greatest fear was Ford's death. Without him, I was nothing. I never knew what the tombstone said exactly. I passed out before I could handle any more. Ford had told me he killed the monster with a laser gun and recorded everything he thought would be useful in those nerdy journals of his. He asked me what I saw but I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't.

I sat down on a tree stump; my old knees couldn't make me bend down or move another step.

Then as suddenly as the gremgoblin in the past had appeared, the forest went greyscale.

**_I knew who had come...._ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Stan's pov_  
   The triangle my brother had written about in his journal appeared.

 _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_ Bill said while floating around my head.

-"Cipher. If you've come to kill me just do it," I said bravely.

_-Oh, no, not today, Fez, not today. The day I break ya is scheduled not too long from now, though. I just wanna make a_ **_deal._ **

On the last word Bill grew in size and turned black & red. His black hand erupted in blue flames, which caused me to back away.  
-"There's no **way** I'm making a deal with you, Cipher. You don't scare me!"

I heard Bill laugh his demonic laugh and wipe a non-existent tear from his eye.

- _You're forgetting I can read minds, Fez. When you hear what I have to offer, you'll definitely wanna make a deal with me!_

I scowled and directed my gaze toward the ground as Bill continued.

_-Ya know, I can offer you the safety of your brother...In return for something else..._

My head snapped up when I heard Ford could be safe from this demon, hurting the old bones on my neck.

-"The rest of the Pines' safety too. And y/n's."

This was a deal I was willing to make. In return Bill would probably want my life but I was willing to give that up.

- _Oh my, Stan. I don't want your useless life. I want Y/n's! It's such a good deal...don't ya think fez? The Pines don't need her. She just gets in the way!_

 _-_ "What?!No! You can't have her! What do you plan to do with her?"

_-Well if you're askin' ya must be willin'. Just accept the deal; I promise the rest of the Pines family safety from me and my future plans._

Bill outstretched his hand engulfed in blue flames. Was I selfish enough to give up the life of one person to save my family?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I was.

I shook Bill's hand then he disappeared and the forest regained its colour.

That's when I saw a tired looking Ford, Y/n, & Dipper come trudging toward me.

"Where've you been, brother?" Ford said softly.

I didn't answer, but I hugged him and Dipper. Y/n stood a few feet away, drinking from a water bottle. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with her. What had I just done?


	9. Chapter 9

_Y/n's Pov_  
We found Stan! Finally. Ford and Stan went to talk to each other; probably to clear things up. Mabel came running past a couple trees tugging Dipper along. They'd been looking around for some crystals or something.

"We're all together again! There's no way we're EVER gonna be separated! Even though y/n isn't blood related, she's still part of the family. The Pines family." Mabel exclaimed.

Ford, Dipper and I smiled at that comment, but Stan beckoned me over to where he was standing.

I walked over to him; he seemed worried.

-"Stan, we're together again. What's wrong?" I asked

-"Kid, would you give up everything for the safety of the Pines family? Even if that meant giving yourself up to some unknown force?" He said with tears in his old, but kind eyes.

Something was wrong. **_Terribly_** wrong.

-"Sure! I love you guys! I'd give up my freaking soul for you to become mayor of Gravity falls, for Ford to feel good about being a 'freak', for Dipper to...well..for him to do or get whatever he wants! I'm not that sure about what he wants. I'd also give up my soul and everything I have for Mabel to find some guy who'll actually stick by her side!" I finished.

Stan pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry for what I've done kid. You've got a good heart. Please forgive me."

He smiled at me then walked away, leaving me perplexed. What had Stan **done** while he was in the forest?

Suddenly a loud, echoing voice boomed across the forest as it turned greyscale.

No. It couldn't be, not already.

 _AHAHAHAHA, if we're all done with this pathetic gathering scene, I'll just take what's rightfully mine and leave!_ Bill materialized in his human form, grinning like the evil madman he is.

I suddenly understood what Stan had done. He'd sold me to Bill and I had exactly no say in any of it.

"Keep your end of the deal, Cipher," I heard Stan say.

_Of course, Stan! One ticket to the Mystery Shack, for everyone BUT y/n. Safety guaranteed!_

With a snap, Bill teleported everyone but me to the Mystery shack. Lucky ducks.

Bill turned toward me and said, " _Well. Guess you're a smart meatsack. You figured it all out before I came! You deserve a prize! How 'bout a screaming head, doll?_ _"_

He clapped and a screaming head appeared and dropped at my feet.

I jumped back, a small cry escaping my lips.

He chuckled, snapped his gloved fingers and the head lost its layers of skin and muscle and bone until it disappeared.

Jeez, what a creep.

Before I knew it Bill had touched two fingers to my forehead and I blacked out against my will.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dipper's pov_  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no! Bill took y/n! What did he mean when he said that he was here to take what was 'rightfully his'?

Bill had teleported everyone to the living room of the Mystery Shack **_but_** y/n.

I looked at Stan with a horrified expression on my face. I glanced at Mabel and saw that she had caught on,too.

Stan had made a deal. With the devil himself.

Ford also knew what was going on, and he was the first to speak.

-"Stan, what have you done? What deal did you make with that monster? Y/n came looking for you too and that was how you repaid her? By selling her soul to Bill?"

Mabel started sobbing uncontrollably and ran upstairs; I wanted to follow her and comfort her but I wanted to listen to my grunkles' conversation.

Grunkle Stan sighed and answered, "I told Bill he could have the girl because I was convinced it was a good deal for your safety. For the safety of everyone in the Pines family. I knew that excluded the girl, but-

Ford interrupted, saying, "The girl?! Her name is y/n and she's a part of this family just as anyone is! How selfish can you be? I can manage, Dipper can manage, y/n could've managed! I'm disgusted with you, brother-I-wish-I-never-had."

Ford stormed out of the house probably to go down into the basement and work on a way to rescuing y/n. I left Stan's sorry arse in the living room of the Shack and ran up the stairs to get to Mabel.

 _Mabel's pov_  
Bill took y/n I couldn't believe it! What did he plan to do with her? Make her his slave? I couldn't bare to think about it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I could hear my grunkles shouting at each other, then footsteps. That must've been Dipper.

He opened the door and peered in saying,"Mabel? Do you wanna talk?"

-"Sure,"I replied

Dipstick sat down on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

-"We'll get her back don't worry. We'll make a plan, we'll-"

-"Glad you're so confident, bro bro," I interrupted.

He sighed, looked at me, then smiled.  "I'm going to take a look at the journals. See if you can talk to Stan or something, Mabel."

After I nodded he left the room. I'm happy to have a twin brother like him, I'm the luckiest twin in the world.

I made myself useful by going down the stairs and talking to Stan like Dipper said I would.

-"What you did wasn't bad, you know. You just made the wrong choice. We're gonna get y/n back somehow."

-"From a demon with power none of us have ever seen the likes of before? We'd need a miracle."

I noticed grunkle Stan wasn't making eye contact with me.

-"You can be that miracle, Stan," I started, "You, me, Ford, and Dipper; we can all find y/n together. We will all work together! Ford has the greatest knowledge of Bill. I know y/n very well and so does Dipper! You can help your brother! We just need a plan. Help us make that miracle, Stan. Do it for my friend. Do it for Dipper and Ford. Do it for yourself."

The only reply I got was a muffled, "I love ya, kid," when he pulled me into a hug.

**_▲▲▲_ ** **_Meanwhile...._ ** **_▲▲▲_ **

_Your pov_  
I woke up in what seemed to be a king sized bed with yellow silk sheets; I sat up and looked at the headboard, elaborate gold and black triangular designs-

Wait... Triangular designs? Ohhh no. You did **_not_** just wake up in an insane illuminati triangle's bed.

_Sure I'm insane, what's your point? No, I'm not the freaking illuminati. It's not my fault they decided to base their little cult off me. And yes, you_ **_did_ ** _just wake up in an insane demon's bed. Good for you! I know you have some questions. I'll answer them later._

I heard Bill's voice bounce off the walls and echo all around me.

I threw of the silk sheets only to notice that I was wearing a slinky yellow nightgown with black lace around the neck and hem . "AHH, JEEZ, WHEREAREMYCLOTHESOHSHITNOYOUDINT-"

I heard Bill interrupt saying, _Relaaaaxx, kid. I used my magic to change your clothes. I may be insane but I do have a sense of modesty. See that black door over there? That's my private bathroom. Take a... What do meatsacks call it? Yeah! Take a shower. You'll find your clothes on the rack. Nice and clean compared to the state it was in after you had been trudging through the woods._

I had no idea where Bill was exactly so I just glared at the ceiling, not saying anything.

_Nope. To your left,doll._

Suddenly he materialized where he said he was. To my left. This time I got a good look at Bill. He had blonde hair, kinda black at the ends near his neck. He had a black triangular eyepatch over his right eye. His left eye was a beautiful Amber  colour. While I was taking in the sight of his formal clothing I didn't notice that I was staring. Big time.

_It's not nice to stare doll~ but if ya want to see more you could just ask._

After realizing I was staring I groaned, blushed to kingdom come,got up, and headed toward Bill's freaking private bathroom.

Jeez, if I did so much as sneezed in this dress it would fall off.

I shook my head and started the shower. My clothes were clean and neatly folded on the rack just like he said they would be.

ϟϟϟTime skip to after your shower brought to you by Dark Swanϟϟϟ

After I had regained my usual clothes I headed back to the bedroom hoping Bill was still there so he could answer my questions.

1.Why was I here? I needed to go back to the Pines!  
2\. Are the Pines okay?  
3\. Why did Bill want me?   
4\. Why hadn't Bill hurt me physically yet?  
And etc.

I saw Bill pacing around the room. _"To answer your questions, you are here because Stan sold you to me in return for the safety of the Pines family. They're 'okay' if freaking out about your safety is your definition of 'okay'. I want you because..._ "

I heard his voice trail off. He wanted me because? I was anxious to get an answer, being in a demon's house or wherever I was tends to make you feel pins and needles.

Bill finished by saying, "B _ecause I want company, a new test subject, and someone who has experienced the ways of the primitive meatsacks to give me information. I haven't hurt you yet because I'm saving you for something. Can't  have a test subject broken before it's even tested! Also, you're in the mindscape, doll. It's where I reside."_

-"Company?" I said. "TEST SUBJECT?" You think you can keep me here against me will? Let me free, Cipher. Please. You don't need me to tell you how humans work and all that! Please."

_-LISTEN TO ME. Your soul is MINE, kid. I'll do whatever I want with it, whenever I want._

He had stopped pacing to say this to me; now I was frightened.

After he had made sure I got the point, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving me sobbing on his bed. How was I going to get back? Were the Pines worrying about me? I just wanted them to know that Bill hadn't hurt me.   
-  
-  
 **Yet**


	11. Chapter 11

_ Your pov _

After Bill had left me I decided to poke around the room to see if I could find anything that could help me escape.

The room was large,gold and black, and had many eye of providence symbols that seemed to be drawn or carved into the walls. There was also a triangular window right above the wall with the bed's headboard, allowing sunlight to filter in. Was I in a real house? No, Bill said I was in the Mindscape or something like that.

I opened the dresser near the far end of the room, only to find neatly folded clothing. I guess Bill was 'learning the ways of meatsacks', as he had put it before. He didn't need me. I thought he already knew everything!

Obviously not.

Then there was the matter of being 'company', and a 'test subject'. Both sound pretty bad, but I can't decide which one seems worse.

I made my way over to another door; the one that seemed to be the exit out of this triangle-crazed room. I jiggled the doorknob, hoping that it would open.

Of course it didn't. Instead, it blasted me back a couple inches, causing me to lose my balance, trip over my own feet, then fall to the ground.

"Ow!No!Crap!" I exclaimed

I picked myself up and brushed non-existent dust of my shoulder like nothing had happened. Whatever magic was on the door, there would be no getting out that way.

✭✭✭ **Time Skip brought to you by Annabeth Chase** ✭✭✭

I had been sleeping on the floor when Bill came to me in a dream. I decided that I didn't want to sleep in his bed, nothing could persuade me otherwise.

_"Well, well,well! How ya doin', doll? "_ he asked.

Bill had materialized in his triangular form.

" _Figured ya might be hungry so you'll find some items of nourishment on the kitchen table downstairs. I'm going to let you out of my room, but don't go_ ** _anywhere else._** _As I said before, I can't have a broken test subject before it's even tested!"_

I didn't even get to answer his question with my planned response of "How am I doing? Terrible!" because he had already left, probably to torture some poor other kid in their dreams.

I practically ran to the door, eager to be out of his room. I threw open the door only to find myself in a dark hallway lined with many different doors, windows, safes, and other various objects that can be used to contain something. Chandeliers that cast eerie blue light hung from the ceiling.

Deciding that Bill would probably be mad if I went into one of the rooms or went anywhere but the kitchen, I headed downstairs. The 'items of nourishment' Bill had been talking about must've been food. Gosh a hot meal sounded so good right now. It was terribly cold in this 'Mindscape' place. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Your pov_  
I made my way over to the table and found (favorite hot food) on it. Bill must've went through my memories or mind to have found that out. Ugh, the thought made me uncomfortable. Did he see anything else in my mind?

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and began to eat, fully concentrating on my food.   
And concentrate on my food I continued to do when the devil himself showed up at the other end of the table.

_-"Enjoying that flesh puppet nourishment, kid? Ya sure seem to be."_

I groaned and replied with what was on my mind, " Fuck off, Cipher. If I can't have any freedom at all, at least give me the freedom to eat in peace."   
All I heard was Bill's **really** hot chuckle and I hated myself for thinking that.   
Suddenly Bill snapped his fingers and my plate/bowl of food was gone. Just...gone. Just like that.

- _"Well I guess that freedom is gone now,"_ he said nonchalantly.

I groaned again now that my only thing of comfort was gone.

- _"Only thing of comfort?"_ Bill said with a smirk.

I freaked out and couldn't meet his eye. Was he talking about himself, or-

- _"Stop thinkin' doll. It hurts my fleshy head. My weird flesh bag body needs some food, any recommendations? I brought you here to tell me about humans and tell me about humans you will."_

I practically choked up what I had just ate but I managed to tell him, " Doritos. Most humans like Doritos. Eat a bag of Doritos."

The resemblance though, Doritos and Bill's demon form...

I started laughing my head off, hoping Bill wasn't reading my mind. I looked up and saw that he was inspecting a Dorito from a Cool Ranch bag.

Is he gunna eat it?  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
Yep _._

I watched as Bill inserted the chip into his mouth, savoring it slowly. I smiled at him and asked, "Do you like it?"

He simply nodded and continued eating his chips.

I decided to tell him that he looked like a cannibal, eating those yellowish, triangular chips.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bill beat me to it.

_-"A cannibal? Great. I couldn't care less. But hey! These are pretty_ _delicious,_ _kid."_

He finished his chips then said, " _I know you don't want to sleep in my room. All the other rooms are locked or forbidden. I could make you another room, but it's in the mindscape. I can control anything here, but territory that you_ _or someone else_ _give_ _s you means that you have_ _a claim to_ _it._ _This Mindscape is made up of thoughts and memories from both of us. If you went into any of the rooms containing my memories and knowledge, you'd die. You couldn't handle it_ _,_ _even being the smart meatsack you are. If I gave you your own room, it would be like giving you your own territory, your own power over a certain place. I can't exactly have you_ ** _try_** _to overpower me. That would result very badly, wouldn't it, y/n?"_

-"Yeah," Was all I could manage. He told me I would die if I went into one of the rooms containing his memories. And he had just called me a smart meatsack, that was probably the first time he'd said that to a lower being.

_-"_ _Actually I complimented Sixer on his brain power a couple times. It's amazing what flattery does to flesh puppets. He still doesn't have as much brain capacity as I do, though. Old age has gotten to him. In fact, he changed all his passwords to 'incorrect' so when he types it in wrong anything he uses says, 'your password is incorrect'."_

Bill gave you a smile, one that seemed genuine. And with that, he dissapeared, leaving you in the kitchen with an empty bag of Doritos for you to throw away. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Dipper's pov_  
Ford has made an elaborate plan to get y/n back! He and I have dealt with Bill in the past, so that will be a major help.  
While walking away from the Mystery Shack into the forest with my Grunkle Ford, he told me about his previous encounters with Bill. Bill had taken advantage and fooled him, almost exactly like he had fooled me.

Mabel and Stan were back at the Shack overseeing our body functions and listening to our conversation over VERRRREYYYY long distance walkie-talkies. Hopefully they would still be able to talk to Mabel and Stan even in the Mindscape, as that was part of the plan. Ford had injected a very small device in my body with a syringe; I was told it could contact the computer that Mabel is looking at if my heart or lungs were failing me.   
**_(A/N: If you're confused I'm sorry. Just think that there is like a little tracker thing in Dipper and Ford's bodies that contacts a computer if something is functioning wrong in their bodies. Mabel or Stan are sitting at computers watching their bodies and listening to the conversation. Sorry, I'm kinda a tech nerd_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Mabel's pov_  
-Sending that small bolt of electricity while dipper was passed out was fun!" I said to Stan.   
**_(A/n if you're confused Mabel used the computer and the chip in Dipper's body to secretly shock him awake)_**

No reply.

-"I'm glad he woke up otherwise-"

-"Enough kid," my Grunkle interrupted.  
"I've got enough on my mind."

That's where the conversation ended and Stan went to go get us some Pitt Cola.

 _Normal Pov_  
Time is hard in the Mindscape. To y/n, it seemed like she had spent 5 hours in the Mindscape when it had only been 2 days. 5 hours sleeping in a stranger's bed, avoiding eerie rooms,cabinets, windows, and making her way down to the kitchen to grab some grub.

While going upstairs to Bill's bedroom, curiosity got the best of her. Bill had told her that the Mindscape she's in is made up of her memories and Bill's. She wanted to find his memories and find a way out out of his weird home. She also wanted to learn more about him, since curiosity got the better of her.

Y/n turned in the opposite direction when she had reached the door leading to the bedroom and made her way toward a glowing, blue door that said:   
DO NOT ENTER   
MEMORIES MAY CAUSE DAMAGE

The door had to lead to some of Bill's memories; all of her memories were downstairs and marked. And not glowing.

Y/n's curiosity won the battle between her fear of opening the door and knowledge about Bill.

She turned the handle on the door as blue light flooded into the hallway.

She closed her eyes and stepped in. The door slammed shut and she could hear whispery voices.   
  She opened her eyes. There she saw Bill in his triangle form pouring over some book. He was in a dark room with a large window and curtains. He was at a floating desk and seated in a mahogany armchair. He was scribbling away at something with and old style quill and ink, when suddenly the window shattered and wind rushed through. Y/n could almost feel the cold air and the glass shards. She watched as Bill closed the book he was writing in, The Book of Demons, as the cover showed her. More wind continued to rush in, blowing the curtains around.

A sharp pain in your head caused you to wince.

Bill looked scared. No, he WAS scared;fear that you've never seen or experienced before could be seen in his eye. The room seemed to fade away, along with the wind and the broken glass.

And Bill was just floating there, clutching the book in his skinny black hands with his eye clenched shut.

Nothing was there...  
        Except for Bill.

    Then a flash of blue light. Bill opened his eye only to reveal that is was glowing blue; blue like his fire, blue like the light. Bill raised his hands, engulfed in blue fire, and caused mountains, lakes, oceans, and land to rise out of the non-existent ground.

More sharp pain in your skull.

And then you understood.   
He had created the world.  
He OWNED the world.

He owned everyone and everything on this planet, yet he still had to make deals for his own pawns and items because some unknown force, a force unknown to y/n or Bill, was keeping him from having all the power in the world.

  The scary thing was that Bill knew how to use the power. He used it to create the earth; he used it to make deals and cause destruction. He used it to lead mankind astray.

And now Bill had outgrown his creations like a child outgrows toys.

It was time for the human race and the world to end by Bill's hand. He was the Creator;he would be the Destroyer.

And it was high time that y/n got her mortal arse out of the room.

  Her brain was slowly expanding with all the new information; information about Bill, the most powerful creature in the universe.

She couldn't handle it, no matter how smart, beautiful, and strong she is.

It was up to Bill to choose if she lived.

Ford and Dipper couldn't save her, not now at least and not ever in the Mindscape. This was Bill's domain.

Bill could choose to let the mortal die, as it was her fault that she had ventured behind a door of memories when he had told her to do exactly the opposite.

But Bill made his choice. He'd  keep the mortal alive, for now.

  Even as an all-knowing Dream Demon, he didn't know that he and y/n were linked, in some way or another.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill's pov   
   I teleported into the room of memories as quickly as I could; I had to save her. Apparently her human mind couldn't comprehend the words "If you go into any of the rooms with my memories, the knowledge would be overwhelming". The room continued to show the girl my memories and she was slowly dying. She was in a trance-like state and she wouldn't wake up. Not by herself. Switching to my human form I  carried the dying girl in my arms, out the door, and to my bedroom. What worried me was not that she was dying, but that she knew more about me than I intended her to. There would probably be a barrage of questions when I wake her up.   
_When I wake her up..._  
I'm actually thinking that I'm going to help her, actually telling myself the 'humane', thing to do.

And am I going to do it?

Yes.

I placed her in my bed and propped her up against the bed's headboard.  
Something deep down in my demonic nature told me to test her and see how much of this pain she could endure. She _was_ a test subject after all.

But she had endured enough.

She was at her breaking point.

And for once, I decided to be the good guy.

I touched two fingers to her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful, e/c eyes.

-"B-Bill? What...How...Why?" Her voice sounded weak and strained.

- _"Shhh, save your strength. Think, don't talk. It'll help your health. I'll understand you. How do you feel?"_

 _-_ "You need to explain," she said, completely ignoring my question and advice to save her breath. Her head was still pounding; I could feel it myself.

- _"Another time. Still no word of thanks?"_ I smirked. _"It_ ** _was_** _me who saved you after all, dear."_

She threw off the covers I had placed on her earlier and pulled me into a tight hug. That's when I heard her crying softly.

-"Jeez, Bill," she said in between quiet sobs. "What did you do in the past? Anyway...

Thankyousomuchithoughtyouwereevilandbadbutobviouslytheresapieceofgoodinyoubill!"  
 ** _(Translation: Thank you so much, I thought you were evil and bad but obviously there's a piece of good in you Bill!)_**  
Her hugging me as tight as she could was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced, better than pain, better than the feeling of power.

 _Normal pov_  
   For what felt like next 5-10 minutes, (in the Mindscape in was actually 30 min.) you continued to hug Bill and cry softly. You pushed your face up against his chest and cried onto his silky suit. Good thing he's got magic to fix that up. To you, his presence was surprisingly comforting. After you had told him that he might have some good in him, he was quiet.  What you had seen behind the door caused you to react weirdly. The pain in your head hurt so much, but Bill seemed to be absorbing it slowly, protecting you from the worst of it.

     Bill rubbed small circles into your back as you continued to reflect on what you seen. You were scared. But you were comforted. You were amazed. But you were cautious. You couldn't just go waltzing off into the arms of a demon!

    It seemed as if Bill wasn't as bad as you had heard; he **_had_** saved you after all. But you thought of Dipper. Poor Dipper who had no idea if you were hurt or dead or dying. You thought about what he had told you about Bill. That the demon was a lying, evil, monster. But you couldn't believe that. Not when that 'lying, evil, monster' was holding you and comforting you.

You heard Bill sigh, obviously reacting to reading your thoughts.

- _"One day I'll explain, doll. You're too shaken up right now to hear what I gotta say."_ His voice was soft, and you could feel his warm breath as he whispered this into your ear.

You broke away from the embrace, wiped your eyes and turned to look at Bill's snazzy dressed human form.

-"You're not that bad, y'know, Cipher?" You said with a small smile on your face.

Bill looked back at you with a smirk/smile that only he could pull off.


	16. Chapter 16

_Normal Pov_  
Bill sighed and snapped his fingers; a dish/bowl of (favorite food) appeared on the dresser near the far end of the room.  
A chair was already pulled up to the dresser, and it was good enough of a table for you, so you made your way over there and began to eat, shoving food into your mouth in a not-so-ladylike way.

After you had finished eating you asked Bill how his human body felt.

- _"Just fine! My limbs are ready to drop out of their sockets and my eyes just wanna stay closed and I pretty much wanna do nothing. But...rest."_

 _-_ "Bill, you need sleep!" You insisted.

- _"Well my sleeping area looks pretty occupied to me."_

 _-_ "We can share the bed..."

- _"What on earth or the Mindscape ever gave you that idea, y/n?"_ He smirked.

-"W-well," you stuttered, "you don't wanna give me my own room so we'll j-just have to share it and-

You were cut off by his hot, dark chuckle.

- _"Oh doll, I'm just playin' with ya! I'll 'recharge' my flesh bag in here, but I'll stay in my pure demonic form. I can still keep a claim on the body, but I won't actually be in it. That way I'll hit  two birds with one stone. Or three birds. My flesh bag will be charged up, I can continue to do my work without any obstacles, and you'll have a part of me to keep you company!"_

 _Your pov_  
I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when I heard that Bill knew I wanted company. His company. I didn't want to sleep, or 'recharge' with a body that wasn't truly inhabited, possessed or not possessed. You sighed as Bill snapped and dissapeared, leaving you once again to throw out the trash from a meal.

 _Normal pov_  
The two Mindscape travelers were nearing the area in which the tracker had directed them. Demonic energy was simply pulsing from one point in the Mindscape.  
For once, the boy, Dipper, actually felt hope for the first time since being here. His Great Uncle Stanford had brought him along on the perilous quest to save their friend y/n.

-"This is it, Dipper. The one place in the Mindscape where demonic activity goes on 24/7. Bill doesn't even have to be in the area to cause high magic levels to pulse from this point; his territory does that just by itself.

-"We're lucky we weren't placed to far from it! The sooner we get y/n out the better," the brown-haired boy replied.

  The two weary travelers were out of their element. Quite literally. The Mindscape is no place for mere humans.

  Ford and Dipper approached the large, gloomy, mansion that loomed over them. The two knew that this must be the place that Bill resides in.

And where y/n was being kept.

  Ford and Dipper did a quick overview of the perimeter; there was only a dark forest south of the mansion and large, dead, decaying gardens to the east and west. To the north was the way from which the travelers had come from.

  On their journey here, Ford had killed a record of 103 monsters with a special gun(the information is classified because if it fell into the wrong hands the world would end. Sooner than it is already), and Dipper had killed 17 small monsters.

They had forced information out of a weak demon as to know if they were heading in the right direction. The demon said all who wander in the Mindscape eventually turn up at Bill's territory. That was quite fearful and helpful. After receiving that interesting piece of knowledge, Dipper let the demon go because he didn't have the heart to kill it, even though Ford had ordered him to do so.

Ford set up camp right outside of the mansion knowing that they would be caught sooner or later.

His plan was that one of Bill's minions or slaves would find Dipper, then bring him to Bill. Hopefully Bill would throw Dipper in the same prison as y/n, wherever she was being kept. From there, Dipper would try to help y/n escape while Ford helped Dipper and y/n escape.

It wasn't the best plan but it was the one with the least flaws.

The thing is that Ford hadn't shared his idea with Dipper yet; there was no telling how Dipper would react. Would he chicken out? Would he be too bold or too brave? Would he get himself killed in the first 5 minutes? Would he want all the glory to himself?

Ford felt like he knew Dipper, but not well enough. Not well enough to be sure that Dipper was smart enough never to make a deal with Bill again.

That's what worried Ford.

He couldn't even trust his own flesh and blood.

So who **_could_** he trust?

The question remains unanswered.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dipper's pov_  
"Go, GO!" My Grunkle screamed.

A dark purple demon of greed was flying toward us, (mainly me, because I'm a scrawny grab-N-go snack) with its black bat wings scraping the walls of the mansion. Apparently it was one of Bill's house-guardians or something.

But it was only one of many.

5 demons and 12 hideous monsters had come out of nowhere and attacked us, just as Ford was telling me his plan to rescue y/n and some horrible news.

The walkie-talkies were dead.

Ford shot a laser at the demon but it flew out of the way and toward me, hovering just a couple feet away from my head, with taloned hands grasping for my neck.

"FORD,HELP!" I screamed like a little girl.

The demon was chasing me away from the mansion and Ford.

"FORD, GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" I screamed again.

Ford seemed to be taking his time as he rummaged around in his satchel, or 'man-purse' as I liked to call it.

"FOOOOOORRDDD!"

The demon had me up against a decaying tree, at least 20 metres away from the mansion.

Slowly, as if taking its time, it reached toward my neck as a long, black tongue unfurled out of its needle-toothed mouth.

"FORD, GOD DAMMIT! IM GONNA DIE A **_VIRGIN_**!" I screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

_Your pov_  
-"Oh, God, what even.." I gasped.

I watched Bill lie down on the bed after I had sprung off; I didn't want to be that close to the dream demon.

- _"Exorcism,"_ he chuckled.

I watched as his yellow triangle form tumbled out from his human body.

 _"Ta-Da! That'll charge right up, even though I believe sleep is for weaklings,"_ he winked, or at least I thought so. It's impossible to tell with his single eye.

I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my light blush; gosh, I barely even knew him.

He pulled out a pocket watch from out of  nowhere and checked the time.

- _"Nope not yet,"_ he murmured.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he interrupted me with another one of his hot, dark chuckles.

- _"Shall we go to my library? The Book of Demons, the one you're just_ ** _dying_** _to read, is located there."_

He placed his fist on his hip and gestured for me to link arms with him.

When I did, he led, or should I say escorted, me out the door, down the creepy hallway, then to a wall, all while floating next to me.

But that's when I started to panic. **_(A/n: !At The Disco!!!!!!!)_**

He led me to a dead end.

I had no escape route.

I unlinked my arm and turned to face him.

The wall was behind me and a dangerous demon was in front of me.

- _"Ughhhhhh, doll, ya think too much! Makes my head hurt. I have no reason to hurt ya._ ** _Yet_** _. Now walk through."_ He ordered.

 _-_ " In case you haven't noticed yet, that's a solid wall there, Mr. Cipher," I retorted.

He tipped his top hat and replied, _"After you, miss l/n,"_

Finally catching on, I placed my hand on the "wall", and watched as it went through. The "wall" rippled, and I thought that I could see something that looked faintly like a bookshelf for a split second.

I turned around to see Bill leaning on a floating cane with a smug look in his eye.

-"Oh please, I didn't take that long to figure it out. You don't need to lean on that cane," I said as I rolled my eyes.

- _"Ehh, it goes with my style. You certainly_ **think** _so,"_ he said, twirling his cane in the air. " _Plus, I gave you a hint. Now, in ya go,"_

I walked through the portal/wall thing with a deep breath.

Before I knew it, I was in a large, but dark, triangular room with one large window and curtains, **_(A/n: look at pic, it's kinda like that but darker, and pretend the door is a window :])_** and bookshelves lining each side.  No door was visible. In the middle of the room I saw a floating desk, with a matching mahogany armchair. I could barely make out what seemed to be a quill and ink. And a book. A very **_familiar_** book.

Then it hit me.

This was the **_exact same_** desk, chair, book and room that I had seen in Bill's memory, the one he had saved me from.  
I could tell, even if the library, as Bill had called it, was dark as Hell.

- _"Correct, my dear mortal. Care for some more light?"_ He asked, obviously reading my mind.

I heard Bill snap his fingers, then watched as candles lit with blue flame illuminated the room. (A/N: my idiotic self accidentally put ' **illuminati** ed the room' lol) 

Now that I could see better, I knew for sure that the book on the floating desk, which I presumed was Bill's, was the same book I saw in the memory.

Pushing past piles of dusty books, maps, and scraps of paper, I made my way to the desk, which, with my luck, was just barely out of reach.

- _"Reading that tome comes with a price. Are you sure you want to pay it?"_

Bill appeared next to me and put one of his skinny, black hands on my shoulder, brushing some hair out of the way in the process.

-"What's so bad about knowledge?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it.

- _"Many, many things, human. This book holds information about demons, lesser and greater. You would have access to anything in the content, excluding the chapter on demon weaknesses. No human has the ability to access that page."_

Bill now moved in front of me, both hands now on my shoulders. He floated down to where my e/c eyes met his one large black one.

 _-_ "Why are you allowing me to read it?" I whispered

He backed away a bit, and didn't meet my eyes. I felt cold nip at the place where his hands were. He looked like he was struggling for the right words to say. Had I stumped this demon?

_-"I...you're..."_

He paused and looked in the opposite direction, still not meeting my eyes.

 _"You, y/n, are an interesting human. No mortal should've survived that memory of mine. I...favor you. You're better than Sixer, or Pinetree, or that annoyingly positive Shooting Star, believe it or not. Believe me when I say this: The Mindscape is a living thing. It chose how much territory I could claim. It chose what I could here, and what I couldn't do. It chose you to remain sane, after viewing that memory. It chose you to_ ** _live;_** _it could've chosen the opposite,"_ he whispered back.

He resumed eye contact and continued.

_"And_ **_you_ ** _chose to live. You chose to keep fighting, where other of your kind would have given up, and let the insanity claim them."_

_-_ "I'll pay the price," I said.

I heard Bill exhale, either pleased or displeased at my choice.

He extended his hand, engulfed in a blue flame.

'Just how all of this got started,' I thought, looking into his eye

_-"If I let you read the book, will you promise not to judge me? Not to look down on me or my past?_ **_To convince the Pines that I'm different...changed, even?_ ** _"_

Surprised at hearing this I looked away, but shook his hand.

Exactly what kind of price had I paid?


	19. Chapter 19

_Your pov_  
Sitting down in a cushiony chair near Bill, I crack open the demonic book and sneezed about thirty times as dust particles declared war on my sinuses.

- _"AHAHAHAHA, human allergies, stupid and hilarious,"_ Bill laughed, leaning back in his chair.

-"Shuddup, Shipher," I wheezed. The thing is, he's right. Allergies **_are_** dumb.

After the dust had settled, (mainly in the depths of my sinuses, probably only to attack me later) I took a look at the first page.

In large, flowing calligraphy, I saw a table of contents.

 ** _Table_** **_of Contents:_**  
 ** _Chapter 1: The Beginning of all Demons_**  
 ** _Chapter 2: The Different Types of Demons and their Powers_**  
 ** _Chapter 3: Posession and Different Forms_**  
 ** _Chapter 4: The Mindscape_**  
 ** _Chapter 5: Mortals, Meatsacks, and More!_**  
 ** _Chapter 6: Reproduction_**  
 ** _Chapter 7: Weirdmageddon_**  
 ** _Chapter 8: Authority_**  
 ** _Chapter 9: Demonic Leisure Activities_**  
 ** _Chapter 10: Weaknesses_**  
 ** _About the Author_**

After taking a short glance at the chapters, I heard a ringing sound. I looked over at Bill and saw I saw him float up, out of his chair, and turn to me.

 ** _-_** _"The fleshbag is charged!"_ He said with glee, holding his pocket watch in one hand.

 ** _-_** "Oh joy, what are you gunna do?" I rolled my eyes.

**_-_ ** _"Retrieve it! What else?"_

I rolled my eyes again, as it had only been about an hour since we left his 'charging' body. That wasn't nearly enough time to rest. I should know, I tried it the night before my exams.

**_-"_ ** _Yeah, yeah, keep rollin' them eyes into the back of your head, doll. Ya might actually find a brain back there!"_

-"What?! Hey!" I said, a bit hurt and flustered at the same time.

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

 _Mable's Pov_  
Google, my former best friend, has finally let me down. It didn't tell me anything about how to repair broken walkie-talkies that are supposed to send and receive a signal to and from the next dimension. Sad. I thought everything was on Google! I mean, like, if Dipper's internet history is up there somewhere in the depths, then why not a How-To on repairing dimensional walkie-talkies? 

 ** _-_** "GOOGLE, WHYYYYYYYYYY," I cried.

-"Mabel, hush," Grunkle Stan chastised.

After all these years, Stan did his best to keep us from the creatures of Gravity Falls. It never worked. Gnomes, demons, unicorns, I'm pretty sure Grunkle Stan failed as a responsible guardian. Oops, that wasn't very nice. As stingy as he may be, he puts food on the table and buys me those little unicorn figurines, hehe.

We couldn't talk to Dipper and Ford, but we still had those high-tech screens Ford showed us. Ford and Dipper's heart rate had increased by 50 beats per minute. Wonder what's goin' on out there...

 _Ford's pov_  
Blasted demonic house! Dipper and I had breached the first part of Bill's mansion. When I met Bill in the Mindscape, he had told me that the Mindscape had a mind of its own. Obviously Bill and the Mindscape were working together to keep intruders out; coming in through the front door was such a hassle. We were forced to run at top speed, because the door only opened for a mere 2.5 seconds. Stupid kind of front entrance, but effective. Keep the not-so-fit-oldies away. Luckily that's not me.

We came in through the front door, but it just leads to three other doors. The one on the left was yellow, the one in the middle was black, and the one on the right was red. Blue candles illuminated the room. The most well known colours of Bill Cipher. Dipper helped me place contraptions that would scan the environment behind each door. In the rational world, the scanning would've been over in about a minute; it had been over half an hour now.

-"Maybe the scanners can't tell what's behind..." Dipper said tentatively.

-"No, no, it should work," I replied, running a hand through my hair.

-"Well let's just pick a door and GO. It's probably just an illusion or something, Bill's just messing with our minds!"

-"You want to get yourself killed? Go ahead choose a door, Dipper. Walk through," I snarled.

Dipper glared at me, straightened his trucker hat, then walked over to the red door.

He took the contraption off the door, placed it on the ground, then turned the carved doorknob.

He looked back at me, then...

BANG!

The red door slammed shut, interrupting my thoughts, and creating new ones in my mind.

What. Happened.

Was Dipper okay? Was some kind of evil force behind the door?

I grabbed my satchel, ran toward the door, swiped the contraption off the floor, and yanked on the doorknob of the red door.

It wouldn't open.

I backed away, breathing hard. What had I done? I just sentenced Dipper to his death!

The Mindscape. The living Mindscape, it played with my mind, it created a sick feeling in my stomach.

It wanted us to fight, it wanted us to separate, what now? Dipper knew the plan, but I wanted to venture with him as far as I could.

Determined to save **_both_** Dipper and y/n now, I rushed toward the black door and pushed on it, as no handle was visible.

With no warning, the door swung open, causing me to fall, fall, fall, fall, and fall...


	20. Chapter 20

_Bill's pov_  
AHAHAHAHA! Stupid Sixer 'n Pinetree. Anyway, I must focus on the task at hand. I floated up the stairs of my mansion to my room. With a snap, my bedroom door opened and I looked at my sleeping physical form. Forcing my consciousness into the attractive male body, I kept thinking about y/n. Her thoughts and concerns intrigued me. She truly thinks that befriending me is a good idea. If she continues to do all that I command, she won't be harmed. Much.

I soon felt the flow of blood, a steady heartbeat, and the refreshing feeling humans get after they sleep. Because I am a superior being, neither my physical form nor my demon form needs much rest; yes, demons do rest sometimes. They mainly stay in a trance-like state for a while. Swinging my long, now human legs over the side of the bed, I made my way to the bathroom to change my clothes.

Apparently my servants have not taken the human 'laundry' as they call it... y/n's dirty discarded clothes were in the corner of the bathroom. A pair of skinny jeans, a solid black shirt (nice colour choice) underwear...some more underwear...

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I realized that only perverted humans would stare for as long as I had. I quickly turned my head to look in the mirror and saw my pink face.

" _Human emotions,"_ I grumbled out loud.

With a snap of my skinny meatsack fingers, I teleported the clothes to the laundry room. Looking back in the mirror, I saw that my face was still pink, but a lighter shade.

Taking a neatly folded white dress shirt, coat, and dress pants from some shelves in the bathroom, I put them on.

I snapped my fingers again and teleported to my library.

 _Your pov_  
-"Well you took a while," I stated as Bill appeared, leaning on one of the bookshelves.

 _-"Mmhmm,"_ was all he said.

I was only on the first few pages of his book, which had some kind of gibberish on them; I'd have to ask Bill about it later.

I watched as he picked a pink hardcover book from the triangular bookshelf. Squinting in the blue candlelight, I did my best to make out the title. 

**_Position of the Day_ **

Took me a while, but when I took a look at the cover I saw that it was one of those perverted sex position books.

-"OhGodBillwhyno," I breathed out quickly.

He sat in his floating chair next to me and smirked.

- _"What? Would you prefer to read aloud, give examples, and enlighten me on this topic? Because dam, you humans can really go at it. And you all get so creative with all the different names and positions~"_

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as crazy...tempting?...thoughts whirled through my mind.  
-"N-no," I stuttered, "carry on, enjoy,"

- _"Mmm, trust me doll, I will,"_ he chuckled before burying his nose in the book.

Still blushing as red as a tomato, I did the same and began to start Chapter 1 of the Book of Demons.


	21. Chapter 21

_ Your pov because you're reading  _   
**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of all Demons_ **

**_Most demons had a mortal life before this one. In my case, I didn't, but I'll explain about that later. All the other demons that appeared after my existence lived a mortal life. A_** human ** _life. Amazing huh, how a mere meatsack can have the lifespan of a dayfly, but demonically change into a demon with (almost) everlasting life? Ever took a peek at those super thick, 'holy' books called bibles? Remember that one dude named Adam and his girl Eve? When they died, they turned into demons. There is no god, but ME. When those very first two mortals died, the Great Forces_**  
 ** _of the Universe (I wasn't there, I was still getting used to my demonic form. Plus, their gatherings/meetings are so boring! They don't even serve food!) chose to create an alternative. That alternative was life after death. So as I was saying (writing if you wanna be precise), Adam and Eve turned into Greed Demons, with the help of the Great Forces, or GFU, for short. (Categories of demons will be explained later.)_**

 ** _Who are the GFU? No being knows for sure, but they are the creators of the universe, all celestial and mythical beings know this. We also know that there are quite a few of them, not just one big boss doin' all the work. Not much more is know about them, and I won't write about them much._**  
  
 ** _So how_** exactly **_do humans turn into demons, or a demon become a demon?  A mortal lives a life following the ways of the Seven Deadly Sins, dies, then BOO-YA, you appear before the GFU on trial. No being, not even I, knows what the GFU physically looks like. On trial, you're in a dark room with only the voices of the judges to keep you (in)sane. I won't say much more than that. A human may become a demon and follow the ways of the SDS (Seven Deadly Sins) without trying or knowing. For example, I know a chap who was drowning in a world of porn ever since he was born. His mother was a slut and his father, well, had a porn addiction. He committed suicide when he was 16. Saw him floating off toward some other lust demons after his trial. Demons of the same category tend to stick together._**

**_Now let's talk about how I became a demon. The GFU never created anything good, not even those lazy, good for nothing angels, who're just demons that came out wrong. The first thing the GFU ever made was, well, me. They wiped any knowledge of how I came to be; don't you dare ask me anything referring to that. So pretty much, the GFU was there, then POOF! Bill Cipher the Great came into 'existence ' .They also decided to give me two brothers who are know as Tad Strange and Will Cipher. For a millennium, Tad and I have argued about our age. Whoever was older would have more rights/ power. Will...Will is my reverse twin brother. Weird, huh? Completely different personality,but he copies my sense of style and looks exactly like me. (Guess I'm just too charming!) Will isn't a threat to my power, but Tad Strange can't be trusted...much like myself. But no more about those two nuisances, though._ **

_Switching to your normal pov_  
Closing the book quietly because you didn't want to disturb Bill, you made your way back to the desk where the book had lain before.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bill place his book down and float over to you.

_-"Take a walk with me, y/n. There's much that we need to talk about."_

With your back still turned, you mumbled, "Where to?"

You turned around and looked the demon in the eye as he thoughtfully said, _"Someplace quiet..."_

But was there any place quieter than the Mindscape?

✰lé scene and pov change brought to you by the Party Ponies✰  
 _Dipper's pov_  
-"Stop it! There's no way, I, Dipper Pines, will ever give you my soul, goddamit!"

Who knows for how long I'd been stuck in here with this weird demon?

The cramped room I was in seemed like a small cellar or prison cell, but with almost no source of light.

The only light in here was the glow coming off the demon's eyes...

-"You don't understand! I can get you outta here and find that female and old guy you're talkin' about! I just need your soul, literally, because there's a secret passageway that only demons can get through because they're soulless." The green, 8ball eyed demon explained.

-"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked, backing away from the demon who was quickly advancing toward me.

-"Just...follow...me." The demon whispered, as he receded into the shadows to the left of the dark room. Taking a glance at the damp, dreary place I was in, I moved my scraped, sore legs and ran toward the demon, and hopped down a trapdoor that I had not seen before.

 _Ford's pov_  
I trailed my hand across the blood red moss on the wall as I paced around Bill's dungeon. The demon who had introduced himself as Kryptos told me that he could lead me to Dipper and y/n on one condition: that I would give him my soul. Was giving up, what only 10-20 more years of my life worth it? Could I deal with being a soulless, mortal for the rest of my life, even if it saved Dipper and y/n from certain harm?

I snuck a glance at the grey/blue rhombus in the corner.

-"Oh, come ON, Ford! It's totally worth it! You'll save y/n and that other kid if ya do!"

Glaring, I growled, "Give me more time to think."

-"Ohhhh, no. You've had more than enough time, old man!" Kryptos laughed.

-"Fine, Fine! I'll make that deal with you, but don't call me 'old man'.

-"Follow me, old man." Kryptos snickered.

 _Bill's pov_  
 _-"Here, watch your step, doll."_ I warned.

-"Oh, God, I'm going to fall, I'm afraid of heights! BILL!" She yelped.

- _"Heh, I know, sweetie."_ I smirked.

I led her along the ledge of the cliff, looking back and squeezing her hand every so often to make sure she wasn't slipping.

 _-"Here, sit down and enjoy the view; we need to talk."_ I said, sitting down and patting the space next to me.

 _-"_ Um...I don't think.."

With a sigh, I yanked her down next to me, and accidentally (I swear!) into my lap.

-"EEP!"

Both blushing terribly, I snapped my fingers so that she would be seated next to me, both our legs dangling off the ledge of the cliff.

 _-"Don't look down."_ I whispered into her ear.

But what do humans do? They instinctively look down. So that's exactly what I predicted for her to do. And that's what she did.

What I didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around my neck and stare at me with wide, e/c eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

 _-"Scared, aren't we?"_ I teased.

She immediately plastered an annoyed look on her face and snarled, "Well, if you're with an untrustworthy demon and are a fragile human that has organs that'll go SPLAT when you hit the ground from 300+ feet in the air then YES, I think I am scared. Scratch that, I KNOW I'm scared."

Chuckling at her response, I changed the topic.

- _"Alright, alright, fine, let's get to the point. Tell me about your parents."_ I asked.

It was quite funny, watching her expression go from fear, to anger, to pure shock.

 _-_ "W-what about them?" She stuttered, looking away.

Putting my thumb and index finger under her chin and gently turning her face toward me, I whispered, _"Tell me how...they died."_

After that statement, the story of her parents, which I had not looked into before, started.


	22. Chapter 22

_Your pov_  
Rocking back and forth (which wasn't a very good idea on a cliff ledge) , all my memories of **_them,_** came rushing back. All, the times my mom and I went out to shop, all the times dad helped me with my homework...  
-Dammit Bill," I sniffled,"you just had to bring them up, didn't you?"

- _"Well, I want to see how humans react to this...this grief. Sure I've seen plenty of sad humans before, but I want to see this up close, up where I can get in your head while you tell your story."_

Holding my face in my hands, I let out a cross between a fangirl noise and a sob; it's a pretty epic sound if you ask me, I just didn't think so right then.

-"My parents," I began shakily,"loved each other very much. They were good parents, I'd never say anything bad about them."

 _-"I find that hard to believe."_ Bill muttered.

-"Oh shut up and let me continue will you?!"

- _"Okay, okay!"_ He smirked.

-"It was during the summer, and they had sent me to a neighboring city in Oregon. I stayed with my Aunt Tori for a month because my parents had some important 'work' to do; I never found out what, but that's when I heard about it. That's when I saw the newspaper, the news on tv, and heard about the... ** _murder_** on the radio,"

I paused to wipe a tear from my eye, then continued.

-"The news said there was a brutal murder in the forest of Gravity Falls.. A man was found with empty eye sockets and his mouth agape. When they turned the body over, they saw numerous stab wounds in his back. Ninety-nine to be exact."

Now tears were streaming from my eyes; I couldn't say the man was my father, I couldn't! My Aunt never told me about the murder but I figured it out by myself, I saw it on tv; even dead and bloody, I could still make out that it was...my father.

-"The next day someone noticed a foul stench coming from one of the dumpsters behind Greasy's Diner. They were so curious that they decided to...take a peek. Among piles of trash, a woman's body was found. The person, Andy Matthews was his name, let out a bloodcurdling scream, even for a guy. People rushed out of the diner, and when Lazy Susan saw the body, she dialed the police, after coming out of shock, of course. The woman's body was flayed; skin had been cut open on her torso, revealing her stabbed heart and ribcage. Carved deeply into both her legs was the number '99'."

My face had contorted by the time I reached the death of my mother, the woman who I had loved and trusted so much. The man who I had loved and trusted so much. Would there ever be anyone I could love? I buried my face into my hands, unable to go on, for the details of my story would tear me apart at the seams.

**_Snort_ **   
**_Chuckle_ **   
**_GUFFAW_ **

Looking up I saw a very amused Bill trying to contain his laughter. I felt pure anger boil up inside of me, how could he laugh? HOW COULD HE LAUGH? For a split second I forgot all about his demonic attributes, and punched him, square in the jaw.

-"Jerk!" I sobbed,"Goddamit Bill! I'm..I'm..I.."

- _"Amazing, splendid, excellent!"_ He exclaimed.

The feeling of anger began to grow; it began to fester.

- _"Not as strong as I thought, though we can change that. Well, test...complete"_ he mumbled.

-"Fuc-"

Bill cut me off by grabbing my waist and teleporting me back to the Mindscape.

Were we in the Mindscape before, or were we in an actual place? My head hurt just thinking about it.

I noticed that we were back in his library...I also noticed that his arms were still around me, AND that he was resting his head on top of me...

-"Gah!" I screeched.

- _"Heh, you sure are slow, doll!"_

He removed himself from the holy premises (me) and levitated away chuckling.

- _"That actually was a real place; the cliff, the ledge, the drop, all of it was an illusion. I_ ** _am_** _a master of the mind, after all. "_

 _-_ "Then where were we, Mr. Mind DORITO?" I snickered.

 _-"On a steep hill,"_ he replied, scowling a bit at my nickname for him.

I face palmed and groaned, "Really, Bill? Gosh, I just want some time alone!"

- _"Ask and you shall receive, darlin'~"_ he smirked.

With a snap of his fingers I found myself in a dark, small cell.

After my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I could see blood-red moss on the wall.

'Ick', I thought.

'That hot idiotic demon forced me to talk about my parents and now he puts me HERE? Of all the freaking places in the world, or Mindscape, or whatever!'

Bringing up my parents caused me to let out a strangled sob.

Too much. It was just too much.

I backed against a wall and slid down it, covering my face with my palms so my crying would be muffled.

Little did I know that two very heroic people could hear my pathetic cries as I sobbed on the dirty, cold, dungeon floor.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bill's pov_  
Huh, that girl sure is interesting. She can handle the pain of my most unstable memory but she can't handle hers? Weird. Mine was more dramatic, mine...

 ** _didn't have a personal MORAL DEATH..._**  
Welp. That must be it. I'll have to look into it later, maybe make a few 'apologies', here and there. For now, I've gotta recharge this stupid flesh bag. It's like a walking, talking, computer or phone that needs to charge every now and then.

 _Dipper's pov_  
-"Kid, just think about it! You wanna do this right? You wanna find them don't you?!"

Scowling at the demon's hasty words, I nervously clenched my hands.

-"Give me more time to-"

I heard a faint cry in the distance, almost like someone was grieving, sobbing pathetically.

Can't say I haven't done that, though.

-"No. Oh no," the 8-balled eyed demon mumbled, 'eyes' wild.

-"What? What is it?" I asked.

-"WHO is it?" I demanded.

-"Oh gosh, nope, see ya later kid!"

And just like that, with shifty eyes and tapping feet, the demon disappeared in a puff of green, foul smelling smoke.

I sighed and leaned against the narrow arch behind me. After many twists and turns through this labyrinth of a dungeon, the demon and I reached the 'secret passageway'. He claimed that I could give up my soul and pass through, allowing me to have full access throughout Bill's domain. It sounded a little fishy to me, considering that demons are known for their trickery.

The only thing I could do now was either stay put and hope for the best, which at the moment was either dying or finding Ford or y/n, or going in search for the two.

I chose to do the latter.

Making my way back through the labyrinth, I could only hope that y/n was the being that I had heard....

But why was she crying?!

 _Ford's pov (practically the same dam thing as Dipper's at the moment)_  
-"Oh Fordsy~" Kryptos smirked, "You know what will happen to you if...WHEN you pass through this barrier, right?"

-"Yes, of course. I'd gain some control in Bill's domain, yet I'd also be a soulless freak. Like you."

-"Oh don't be so rude! Without a soul, you can't feel things like...regret! **_Regret about your forgotten great nephew and friend._** "

-"Without feelings like those, I wouldn't be human; I intend to stay how I am at the moment." I replied, pushing my glasses farther up my nose.

-"I, well actually Bill, could make you immor-"

The demon was cut off by faint crying. What--who--was that? Was it...

-"Y/n?" I murmured.

-"YIKES, gotta skedaddle!" Kryptos yelled clicking his heels then disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

   I called after him, but my attempts were fruitless. The demon had ditched me, and our shady deal was no more. I hoped and dreaded that y/n was crying. Why was she crying? Had Bill finally... I couldn't bring myself to think about it. If she continued crying, it would allow me a chance to find her, and maybe even Dipper. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, back through the dark, foul passageways.

 _Regular pov_  
   Little did Ford and Dipper know that y/n awaited them in one of the all too familiar cells. Both heroes were headed in the right direction, taking left and right turns, and leaping over collapsed sections of the cold, stone floor. It was out of pure luck that they ran into each other. Literally.

   Tripping over some small stones, Dipper screamed, alerting two people. Ford, who was about ready to have a heart attack, just barely caught Dipper. Y/n, on the other hand, would recognize that scream anywhere.

-"Dipper! There you are! I confess that I have acted rashly-" Ford started, pushing his not-so-graceful great nephew upright.

-"Ford! I heard someone crying, and I'm pretty sure it's y/n. We've got to get her! " Dipper exclaimed brushing some dust off and ignoring Ford's attempted apology.

-"Yes, yes, but you won't believe where that door took me; a demon named-" Once again, Ford was cut off.

Without another word, Dipper dragged his tired Grunkle through the maze of stone walls, not listening to Ford's suspicious situation, which was much like Dipper's.


	24. Chapter 24

_Regular pov_  
-"Y/n? Y/n?! It's Ford!" The man called out.

-"And Dipper!" The young boy added.

Somewhere in the distance, the hope-deprived girl heard those panicked calls. She stood up, pushing against the filthy wall for support.

'I'm going crazy,' she thought

'There's absolutely no way it could be them.'

But it was.

Dipper and Ford rounded the last corner and stopped, tripping over each other as y/n came into sight.

They had found her. They had found y/n.

Ford untangled himself from Dipper's flailing limbs; both were desperate to get out of the hellish place just as much as y/n was.

Dipper shoved the older man away from him and rushed toward y/n with open arms.

-"Y/n...you're safe now. You'll be okay. Are you okay? Were you-"

Dipper and y/n's reunion was interrupted by Ford giving both y/n and Dipper a hug.

The reunion soon turned into a sob-fest; all three humans were so relieved to see each other.

-"Not real," Y/n murmured, "You guys can't be here, it's imposs-"

 _-"IBLE FOR UNINVITED HUMANS TO ENTER THE MINDSCAPE!"_ Screeched a voice.

A very, very familiar voice.

 _-"How in all of the pathetic worlds did you and your idiot apprentice get HERE?!"_ The demon screeched, obviously addressing Ford and Dipper.

Out of the floor, a very pissed, red, black, and yellow triangle emerged.

-"Ohhhh boy," Dipper & Ford muttered in sync.

He floated up, up, up, until he was eye level with the Grunkle.

 _-"FORRRRDDD,"_ Bill growled, _"You nasty piece of smart shit! What did you give up to get THIS technology?"_

Bill's right arm extended and reached into Ford's back pocket.

A light blush was visible on Ford's face, while both Dipper and y/n looked quizzically at Ford.

Bill's eye squinted as his hand closed around a circular object.

 _-"A portal opener?!"_ Bill snarled. _"I knew it! Where did YOU get this? There's only one other being who should know about tha-"_

-"Bill," Ford swallowed,"we're going to take y/n. You're not going to stop us."

_-"What the Hell makes you think I'll do that? Using that kind of intonation isn't going to work on me, Sixer. And YOU. PINETREE. I should've known you'd weed your way into here with him. If you 'love' your Grunkle so much, how would you react to THIS_ _?!_ _"_

With a flick of his wrist, Bill threw Ford against the wall; Dipper gasped and y/n screamed when audible cracks were heard. Ford slumped over on the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth. He was out cold.

 _Your pov_  
-"NONONONO Bill, please, please! Don't hurt my friends! Send them back and keep me here! I DON'T CARE!" I yelled.

The evil being hissed at how much compassion I was showing.

_-"Compassion. Love. Faith. All those feelings for your friends... All those mortal feelings. I can never feel those. I never WANT TO feel those. Everything just turns into hate. Disgust. Superiority. Power, fame-"_

-"I can show you better than that, Bill!" I sobbed. "Give me a chance. I know I can make you feel. Just let them go; heal Ford."

-"Y/n, what are you doing! I'm not leaving here without you!" Dipper screamed, backing away from Bill, who was expanding quickly.

-"Shut up, Dipper! God, I love you so much as a friend. Tell Mabes I love her when you get to her. You need to go."

-"I'm not-"

-"GO!" I screeched.

Dipper turned and fled down the dark corridors.

-"Bill. BillBillBill," I sobbed.

The now enlarged demon stared me down, expecting something.

-"What are you doing to me?! You don't... You never noticed. Even with the power of mind reading, you never dug deep enough. I feel like I'm developing fucking Stockholm Syndrome over here. Somehow, someway, I'm falling in love with you, you idiotic demon. Your human form? Hot as Hell. You're so badass, but in the worst way. You've killed people for goodness sake! That's too far. But still. Your charisma has got me trapped, human and freaky Dorito. Why am I attracted to a yellow triangle? WHO FUCKING KNOWS?! Maybe you put a spell on me. Enchanted me. Blue fire, black magic, yellow bricks... Everything. I'm falling for you Bill, and I barely know you!"

Bill's suspicious gaze turned into a look of pure shock.

 _-"No human has ever said that to me._ " He stated.

-"I know. And I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but if you're not going to kill me right here and right now, then I want to try and show you how I work. How humans work. That's what you wanted anyway, right? Before you break me, use me, KILL me?"

I wiped tears from my face and pushed hair out of my eyes. I'd lost my friends and what little sanity I had left. And I had just confessed my twisted love for a chip-demon, apparently.

No response from the demon, who had shrunk back into a small, yellow triangle.

 _"Let's go."_ He mumbled after a while.

And with that, he teleported me out of the dungeon, leaving me to think about Dipper's escape and Ford's injuries.

What have I gotten myself into?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I decided it was time to put another chapter of the Book of Demons in here. Sooooo, we made up some more theories. My friend also made a couple charts to help explain them. (Not sure they'll show up on Ao3, though. We'll see.) So if you choose to take part of our theory or something, just give credit please.

_Your pov_  
I grunted as I was thrown on the floor of the all-too-familiar library. Propping myself up on my elbows, I glared at Bill, who was fidgeting with something in his hands. It must've been that thing he took from Ford. **_Ford._**

-"Shit, Bill, I gotta get to Ford! He needs medical attention!" I panicked, tears forming in my eyes.

- _"I've already taken care of him."_ Bill murmured, teleporting to a shelf on the far side of the room.

-"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice cracked. I wiped a tear from my eye.

- _"Don't worry, y/n. Dipper and Ford are going to be okay."_

I watched as he selected a thick, dusty book from the shelf. He cracked it open and flipped to his desired page. The tome was engulfed in blue flames, and began to levitate in front of him.

_-"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."_ He mumbled, before teleporting away.

"Ugh, stupid demon!" I said out loud, kicking a chair (and hurting myself).

_-"I heard that..."_ A voice commented.

-"Fuck off!" I screeched.

_-"Am."_ Came the only reply.

The room seemed to get warmer; I finally settled on the thought that his absence was the cause for the change in temperature.

I made my way over to the bookshelf Bill was at. The shelf he had taken the book from was several feet high; there was no way I could reach up there without some kind of magic.

Groaning again, I limped over to the demon's desk; I had spotted _The Book of Demons_ over there. Bill obviously had not thought of my well-being when he had teleported us. My right ankle felt like it had been shattered.

Awaiting his return, I opened the large, fancy book and began to read.

_Stan's pov_  
  Nothing. Nothing at all. The computer screen had shown absolutely nothing on Ford's vitality. What worried me most was the heart monitor. It had been flatlining for more than an hour. The computer declared Ford as deceased, but I refused to believe that. I pushed the feeling of dread aside and turned to look at Mabel. She was crying quietly into her sweater.

Right.

We'd been observing Dipper's heart rate and blood flow after we got the notifications from Ford's computer. His heart rate had gone up at an alarming speed, and it seemed as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Mabel and I had hoped that it was just a fault in my brother's programming; that the computers were wrong and the foreign environment of the Mindscape was messing with the technology.

But we both knew in our hearts that that wasn't it. My brother rarely made mistakes in his programming; plus, he had checked multiple times before announcing that **_nothing could go wrong_**.

The thing was, Dipper's heart rate hadn't returned to normal, even after a while.

That's when the next horrific thing happened.

Mabel and I both knew that as long as the tracking chip was inside of your body, it would send notifications, updating us about your body's functions. Even if you were dead.

But, if someone were to, say, **_cut the chip out of their body,_** or **_have the chip ripped out of them_** , the computer screen would be blank, except for two words.

It would say "Connection Lost".

Dipper's computer screen displayed those two terrifying words.

The dread had settled in us.

The dread would consume us.

If it wasn't for me, none of this would've ever happened.

**_It's all my fault._ **

_ Your pov(reading) _   
**_Chapter 2: The Different Types of Demons and their Powers_ **

**_Types:_ **   
**_There are too many types to name; if I did happen to list and explain all categories, subcategories, sub-sub-categories, & etc., even _ ** _I_ **_would grow old. I will touch on the basics, though._ **

**_I've already explained in the previous chapter that a mortal may become a demon by following influences, and suggestions; mainly those of the Seven Deadly Sins._ **

**_Demons of the SDS are most common. Dream demons are rare, as I have murdered most of my kind in cold blood; it was my successful attempt to become king. There is no such thing as mercy. Do not think for a second that there is._ **

**_The Seven Deadly Sins are as follows: Jealousy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Laziness, and Wrath._ **

**_Many of these overlap. For example, Lust and Greed may overlap, causing a subcategory. Or a sub-sub-category. (Notice that I speak of the Sins as objects, not as persons. They are common and not qualified enough to be regarded the same way I am.) Wrath, or anger, may lead to a subcategory called 'Vengeance'._ **

**_Since there is the ability for the Sins to overlap, there also is the ability for them to cause, say, a chain reaction._ **

**_Example: Jealousy may lead to Greed, Greed may lead to Lust, and from there it could get worse; Sins could add on, and on, rendering a being a useless, immoral, husk of what they once were. A jumble of Sins. An eternal Hell._ **

**_Dream demons, like myself, are much more powerful than any common Sin. We can influence or inflict any of the Seven. If you have met me, you know I am a master of the mind. All beings experience the SDS in one way or another._ **

**_Example: In a human's mind, all sorts of emotions will flow through. They'll feel Jealousy. They'll feel Pride, Wrath, and all of the Sins, multiple times in their lifespan. As a Dream demon, I can influence a human's mind. If (a) Sin(s) has/have dominated their thoughts, I can dominate that/those Sin(s), as they are multiple ranks below me._ **

**_Just as I can control the SDS, they also make up my being. All of the SDS are negative. I am a being of negative energy. I'm greedy for power. I'm jealous of other's powers. My wrath is more powerful than any other demon's._ **

**_Powers:_ **

**_I will only touch on the basics. It would not be wise of me to name all the abilities of a demon, therefore I will only name one or two commonly known things._ **

**_Jealousy: May plant the seed of envy & doubt in a being's mind. Works well with Greed & Lust._ **

**_Gluttony: Will influence one to gorge theirselves. Works well with Greed._ **

**_Greed: Since this category has the most subcategories, it has the most demons. Can inflict a burning desire to want something so badly; subjects may cheat, steal, or kill to retrieve desired item/feeling. Works well with Lust, Greed, & Gluttony._ **

**_Lust: Ranges from simple Greed to sexual desire. Mainly the latter. Clouds thoughts and shields senses from common sense. Can be very violent. Very common. Works well with Jealousy & Greed._ **

**_Pride: Will cloud judgment, even to the point of death. Causes humans to overestimate their limits, killing them. Hard to point out in the Natural World. May be sparked by Jealousy. Has no main ties to any other Sin._ **

**_Laziness: Hardest to point out in the Natural World. Will influence a person to give up or ignore the items or people they are close to. The possesed will slowly rot away, causing the demon to find another host to torture. Has no main ties to any other Sin._ **

**_Wrath: Causes the host to have extreme fits of anger. Very bad temper. During one of these fits, the possessed may have the blind desire to kill. After the fit has passed, the host will realize what they have done. Regret will soon consume them, and another fit will occur. Possessed may kill or hurt themself . Works well with Greed and Jealousy._ **

**_All of these work best with humans, of course. They all cloud judgement and can be inflicted on anyone. Demons can posses any living thing. Some sort of permission is needed to do extreme things, though. All demons will use trickery to get what they want._ **

**_Dream: Easily the most powerful,-_ **

_ Your pov(finished reading ) _

I would've read forever, but something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. A terrible feeling of dread settled in as the temperature changed once again. The curtains adorning the large window swayed with some unseen force, brushing the glass pane quietly. The candles in the triangular room were snuffed out, one by one, leaving me in complete darkness.

Except for two glowing, unnatural eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, sorry.

Your pov  
The eyes drew near as a foul stench wafted toward me. Fear had rooted me in place as the creature approached.

"Y/n," it growled. "Bill requires something from you. He intends to heal the old man."

Silence from me. I could barely make out the demon's face as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Make haste! His life could slip through my master's grasp at any moment!"

His green, slimy hand clenched my wrist as he began to drag me through the door, and out into the hallway with many doors.

With the help of the blue light, I looked at the messenger. He seemed to be a tall creature, with large teeth protruding from his gums. What stood out most were his eyes. Two large, glowing, 8-balls seemed to roll around in his sockets for no apparent reason.

Caught staring, I quickly looked away, and directed my attention to the door we were rapidly approaching. The demon threw the door open and shoved me inside, where Bill stood in his human form, prodding at Ford's body, which was laid on a stone table. A closer look and I corrected myself; Ford's **naked** body.

Bill grabbed my hand, smearing blood on my wrist in the process.

_-"Now isn't the time, y/n. I'm using my magic to save him, but the rite calls for the blood of a human who cares for him! I just need, oh, three pints."_

_-_ "Bill!" I screeched. "The adult human body only has about 12 pints!"

_-"Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine. 8-ball 'ere will take you back once you pass out."_

-"Once I--what?!"

- _"Do ya wanna save him or not, doll?"_

-"Fine, fine! Take it! Just help him."

Before I knew what was happening, he whipped out a medical instrument from underneath his coat, and plunged it into my arm.

In the past, touching two fingers to my forehead had caused me to pass out. Today, I was not allowed the quick escape as he drained me of my life-force. He smiled deliriously at me as I watched the vial fill with blood.

Bill's pov  
Hah, stupid girl. Losing three pints of blood could kill you, yet you sacrifice it anyway for **him.** Too bad you don't know I only need a few drops to heal your pathetic friend. Now, because of your foolishness, I have enough in reserve for any of my future plans.

Taking a deep breath I looked at my bloodstained hands.

Time to let Sixer know I've changed. Helping him. **_Genuinely_** helping him, well, I'd say that's a change.

I motioned for my faithful demonic servant to take the unconscious girl away as I began to clean my former partner's body.

Time to save yet another human in need.

Dipper's pov  
-"Kryptos, lemme go!" I shouted, voice echoing around the dark corridors.

-"Now, now, we can't have **_children_** running around a dangerous place such as this, can we now?" The demon laughed as I struggled against the magical force keeping me in place.

-"We have to keep **_pests_** out of here. You wanna know what we do with pests in this place? We **_dispose of them_**." The demon laughed hysterically as he teleported me to a room filled with books.

And a room filled with the being I hated the most: Bill Cipher.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School will be starting in a couple days for me. This means I have very little free time, so I will not update for some time. I will do my best to write whenever I can, but as you know, I'm not very consistent when it comes to updating.

Bill's pov

Little rat. I should've killed him when I had the chance. Looks like I'll have to send him back to Gravity Falls. He can take his Grunkle, too.

Rising out of my chair, I motioned for Kryptos to release Pinetree from the magic surrounding him. The child took a few tentative steps forward before glaring at me.

_-"Well, well, well! Looks like you finally found your way to the end of the game, human."_

-"Why do you always win, Bill? You have y/n. You have Ford. Me. What else do you want?"

Completely ignoring his questions, I gestured for a chair to move forward and seat Pinetree. I remained floating in the air in my demon form, as my human body had felt exhaustion after healing Ford.

-" _Has it ever occurred to you that I_ ** _do_** _make mistakes?"_ I asked.

-"No. A being of your power would **never** make a mistake." Dipper replied sarcastically.

- _"Aren't you afraid of me?"_

-"Of course I am."

_-"Y/n isn't. She's accepted me..."_

-"Yeah right. Did you brainwash her or something?"

-" _Ah. I see. According to your_ ** _very open, accessible mind,_** _she's always loved the supernatural. Never was truly afraid of any monster she encountered."_

He groaned, pushing stray hair out of his eyes.

_-"Pinetree. I do believe I've made a mistake."_

-"Not falling for it."

_-"I could've killed the Pines and y/n. But I didn't. And I'm not going to do it now. I want you to take Ford home. And tell your family never to meddle with me again. I don't want to see you any more than you want to see me. My mistake, is that I'm going to let you go."_

Dipper's pov  
He can't be serious. This is some kind of trap. Maybe I should take Ford and go home so we can plan another rescue.

-"I need to bring y/n home." I stated, on the verge of tears.

Bill rolled his single eye and leaned forward on his cane.

- _"Stupid boy. Don't you see? I'm not going to hurt you, but y/n is mine. She is what I have received from my deal. She's more at home here,_ ** _surrounded_** _by the supernatural than living in a small shack with people who just_ ** _drag her down_** _."_

-"Gravity Falls is filled with the supernatural. She doesn't need to be **here**."

_\- "Who would pass up the chance to stay here, where knowledge on every single thing in the universe can be found at your fingertips? Y/n certainly couldn't. You know that."_

-"I don't. I didn't ask her, and I doubt you did either."

Bill sighed and straightened his bowtie.

_"I do know. In fact, I made a deal with her. She would remain here, in exchange for you and Sixer's freedom. I'd heal your Grunkle, send you back home, and never bother your family again."_

Bill's pov  
Thoughts raced through Pinetree's mind, but I took note of all of them with minimal effort. He wanted to make another deal with me to get y/n back.

_-"I'm not allowed to make another deal with your family ever again."_

Pinetree seemed to be silently crying now. Pathetic.

-"We're never going to see her again, and it's all my fault. Can I at least say goodbye?..."

- _"She doesn't want to see you. She sees you as a_ ** _failure._** _Now, I believe it's time I sent you and Sixer home."_

Regular pov  
  With a snap of the demon's fingers, Dipper vanished. He would find himself in front of his family, only to find himself as a messenger of terrible news. Y/n was lost to them forever. They would have to find a way to continue their lives, without the friend who had brought so much laughter and fun into their days.

Bill had lied when he told his young enemy about his recent deal with y/n. The demon certainly intended to create a deal similar to the one he had discussed with Dipper. He wanted the girl to stay with him. Whether it was out of greed or "love", that is to be decided.

  It is sad, to know that Bill **was** quite right about y/n's character. She would have given up college in order to study and be taught by Bill. With the knowledge she received, she could become a successful theorist, scientist, or doctor.  But would she have given it up, even if it meant never seeing her friends again? It is quite unfortunate for her that she has no choice, for the deal that is about to be struck with the devil will crush any remaining dreams of ever returning to the human world.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble uploading this chapter, so it's about a week late, sorry. When I pasted from Wattpad into the "rich text" section it would cut out some parts in the preview. I'm 90% sure I fixed it, but we'll see. Please tell me if anything seems off.
> 
> Thanks for 80+ kudos btw!

Y/n's pov  
That bastard. Who does he think he is, stealing my blood and-

Right. He's Bill Cipher; he can do anything he wants to me, whenever he wants. Ugh. I hope Ford's okay. He'd better be, after that. I still reek of that weird, 8-ball-eyed demon.

Normal pov  
Y/n had some very **_colorful_** thoughts, to say in the least. She sprung off the huge bed and made her way across the large bedroom to the bathroom. There she took a long, (hot/cold) shower. She changed into some (choice of pants) and a (fave movie/show) shirt.  Feeling refreshed, but a tad bit hungry, she looked around the room for something, anything at all edible. Before her very eyes, a plate/bowl of  (whatever you're craving right now I guess) appeared on the bed.

"Thanks Bill."she mumbled.

After quickly eating that, she noticed something else. Bill's diary/encyclopedia of demons rested on a pillow next to her. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands over the cover of the book she had been so interested in lately. What would people obsessed with the supernatural give to have this information? Had any other mortals seen this book before her? It seemed to be in pretty good condition...

Pushing her thoughts aside, she cracked open the book and began to read where she had left off; the section about dream demons interested her.

Looking closely at the page, it seemed that the ink had been smeared, just for that section. She could've sworn nothing had been there before...

Was Bill trying to keep this information away from her?

_**(OR IS AUTHOR-CHAN JUST TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT BILL?!?!)** _

Skipping to the next page, she started a new chapter.

**_Chapter 3: Possession and Different Forms_ **

**_My, my, where to start? Possession has always been a big part of our 'routines', so to speak. A demon makes a deal involving the use of a mortal's body, uses the idiotic meatsack for their own purposes, and gets much pleasure out of it. Simple._ **

**_As I'm a lazy demon (but not one of Laziness, mind you) , I choose to influence/scare the shit out of mortals to do my bidding. I only choose to posses when there is something I don't trust my lackeys with. Something of much value to me. Say, a_** journal **_a buddy is writing, right at this moment. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself._**

**_With other demons, possession is either of little or much use to them._ **

**_Jealousy: May 'borrow' a human to cause some drama._ **

**_Gluttony: May make false promises of pleasure through food and other materialistic desires to borrow body to feast until death._ **

**_Greed: Prefers to twist and cloud minds instead of taking complete control. May possess if some kind of legitimate deal is struck._ **

**_Lust: Has the most use for a human body. Retrieving a stable human form may cause a Lust demon to be powerless for a decade to a century. It's far easier and safer to trick a human into false pleasure than to acquire a human form. If they have complete ownership of any humans, there is no doubt that they will use their body to receive their ultimate pleasure: Sex._ **

**_Pride: Prefers to twist and cloud minds instead of taking complete control. May possess if some kind of legitimate deal is struck._ **

**_Laziness: See category above._ **

**_Wrath: May trick a human into a deal which would benefit the demon more than the human. (DUH) The demon gets to play while the human is barely conscious, watching as the demon completely takes over, killing almost everything in its path._ **

**_Possession involves certain kinds of vague and tricky deals._ **

**_If a family 'sells off' a person (even without their consent), the demon now owns them. Lust would likely fuck their brains out. Other demons may keep the mortal to practice various forms of torture or magic._ **

**_Certain wordings are sure to confuse humans. In their fear, they choose to make irrational deals; they want to escape the living hell of being in a demon's presence. Demons are very vague with their words. Telling our dear reader(s) what to watch out for isn't a very good idea._ **

**_I wouldn't be so popular among my buddies in the underworld if I told humans what to watch out for, would I now?_ **

**_A demon's forms has limits. Lust needs a host to become human. They can't summon a body out of thin air. Same goes for all the other categories. All demons have the capability to possesses dead animals and do their work as those, if they desire.  Sometimes, demons want to be recognized easily. We also want to use as little of our power as possible. While we don't get exhausted using our "black magic", as I shall refer to it, it often causes distractions if we are multitasking. Best to save up and stay alert in case another demon decides to challenge you over territory or prey._ **

**_Having a "geometric" form takes up little energy, and gives a sort of mysterious, higher-being vibe._ **

**_Why am I a triangle? Well, it's quite simple. The less vertices, the more powerful you are. Three places where three line end points meet. Only three vertices needed to channel all the power given to me by the GFU. The more vertices you have, the slower and weaker you are. It takes longer to "draw your power". If I tried explaining it in more detail, your head would explode. Let's leave it at this._ **

**_Dream- Triangle_ **

**_Wrath- Square_ **

**_Greed- Pentagon_ **

**_Lust- Hexagon_ **

**_Pride- Heptagon_ **

**_Laziness- Octagon_ **

**_Jealousy- Nonagon_ **

**_Gluttony- Decagon_ **

_Your pov_  
I sighed as I closed the book. Not much information on how to get out of the Mindscape in that chapter. Maybe there would be some in the next...

My thoughts were disrupted as Bill teleported into the room.

He stared.

I stared.

He stared.

We went on like this for God knows how long.

Until I glared.

 _-"Okay, okay, point: I'm going the explain the basics of that other deal we made."_  
Very attractive human Bill Cipher ran a hand through his blonde locks, pushing his floating, skinny top hat back a bit.

He took a seat next to me on the bed and closed his eyes. Mouth set into a thin, determined line, he began his explanation.

- _"Yeah, so, back in our--my library, you made a deal with me to read that_ ** _book,_** _"_ Bill said, cracking an eye open and glancing at the book in your lap.

_"The 'price', so to speak, is that you can't_ **_ever_ ** _return to the human world. To Gravity Falls. To your friends. This...this knowledge, and that of which you will accumulate, can't be shared."_

-"I won't tell anyone! You can let me go back, even if it's for a day and-"

 _-" No, y/n, it's not that."_ Bill's slender, pale fingers brushed over yours, which were clenching the sheets. His hand hovered over yours, as if deciding whether to show some affection. He decided against it.

I didn't, though.

-"Then what is it?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

_-"If anyone found out that you knew so much about demons...they could kill you. Or worse. They may see you as a threat, a twisted human who chose to save her own skin instead of vouching for the rest of humanity. Others may want to use the information to try and wipe out our existence; which is impossible, since the world is filled with evil and it wouldn't be complete without us. Without me."_

He weaved his fingers through mine and smiled (almost) sympathetically.

- _"That's why you can't leave. What you learned is too precious. You could hurt your friends. Think about it. Barely anyone would believe you anyway."_

-"Yeah," I sighed, "only a couple fangirls would probably take the time to even think about it anyway."

Bill stared at me, lips pulled back in a smirk.

- _"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, darling."_

-"So, technically, I stay here, **_prisoner_** , and read your shitty diary. I can't go home, or ever see my friends again. You keep me here, I teach you about how us 'meatsacks' work, and in return you..."

- _"Keep you alive, of course. And it's_ ** _not_** _a diary. Also, I'll have to do my best to keep you comfortable; This_ ** _is_** _the Mindscape. Anything you want, and it's yours."_

-"Except for going back."

- _"Except for going back,"_ Bill confirmed.

I rolled my eyes.

- _"You're not happy, huh?",_ Bill spoke, hesitantly putting an arm around my shoulders.

-"Hah. Of course not. I don't even know what's keeping me alive."

Showing that I was okay with his action, I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his skinny waist and pressing my cheek against his chest.

Wow, he smelled really good.

 _-"You couldn't kill yourself even if you wanted to. Not in this place. I'd just bring you back and kill you again. And again."_ Bill remarked, his lips creeping into a sadistic smile.

-"What if we go to Gravity Falls together? You can watch me and make sure I don't tell anyone."

 _Bill's pov_  
Dang it. If I said yes, she'd immediately go to the shack. I can't let the Pines know anything else besides what Pinetree and Sixer are telling 'em.

I had to say no. I have to keep her here, away from everything. There's the slightest chance that something could happen, something bad.

Bad for both of us.

She really really wants to go back, I can hear her. In her head, of course.

Right now she thinks staying here isn't so bad.

Later she knows she's going to regret it.

She has a good feeling about her friends here in the Mindscape.

Heh. They're not here anymore.

She's wondering why I'm taking so long to answer.

- _"No, no, no. I can't. I'm...sorry?"_ I mumbled.

I rarely apologize. I can't remember the last time I have.

She pulled away from me with a sigh and slipped my arm off of her shoulder.

-"What happened to them?" She asked, obviously meaning Pinetree and his Grunkle.

- _"They went back. After I had healed Ford, Dipper took him home."_

-"You let him?!" She exclaimed.

- _"Yeah. You said you'd stay here if I let them go. They're both unharmed."_

-"Well I have to stay here in this dreadful place anyway..." Y/n complained.

- _"It won't be all bad. We'll have our fun, sweetheart."_ I flirted, before pecking her on the cheek and vanishing.

It's fun to see her blush. I like it when she does that. 

These feelings sure are funny, AHAHAHAHAHHHHH!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Co-author and I put some of her doodles in here. Too lazy to go back and fix them if they're oversized, sorry.

**_Yeah, I know. It's been more than a month since I updated. Please don't hurt me. Please? It's been hard for me to find the inspiration to write. ((Really to live, even. I haven't been feeling too good recently.))_ **

**_Thanks to my co-author, we were able to push out some of her doodles to help explain bits and pieces of  this chapter._**

Your pov  
   Woah. What just happened? Bill's such a confusing guy...

Nevermind. The next chapter in his book is about the Mindscape; there's gotta be something helpful in there.

I fumbled around for the book, shoving off the sheets in the process. Eh, who cares? It's not my room. It's not my home...

When I opened the book to the the page I had left off on, an old piece of paper flew out onto the floor. Flopping on my stomach, I looked at it over the edge of the bed. It looked like an old sketch Bill had made about the different demons. I dangled my arms over the end and swept it off of the floor. Since I was too lazy and didn't actually walk to get it, a corner of it crumpled into dust in my hand. Hopefully Bill wouldn't mind. I rubbed my finger over some suspicious blotches and quickly jumped to conclusions. Freaking out a bit, I shoved it behind the front cover and hurriedly began chapter four.

  
**_Chapter 4: The Mindscape_**

**_It's very hard for mortals to understand the Mindscape. It's hard for me to put into words. It's like something you know is there, but you can't see. Like the wind. It's like a place you know you're in, but you have no control over (depending on how much knowledge you have on this). Like sleep or a coma sometimes._ **

**_I guess you could say that the Mindscape is based on lies and false hope. Many things you see and feel in this place are illusions. Actually, the Mindscape is a lot better than the real world.  Here, you can keep that fake sense of  happiness or safety. But not_** there. **_The Mindscape is a paradox of its own._**

**_It's often referred to as a "physical landscape of a person's mind"._ **

**_While that's true, there's also one huge Mindscape, which is made up of everyone's own little "scapes"._ **

**_The big one (I'll refer to it as the 'Whole') allows anyone and anything to traverse from one scape to another. You can't go there without a call from the GFU, though. My guess is that they have some kind of schedule where they supervise every Mindscape. I've only been there once, and it was very confusing, even for me._ **

**_Think about it like this:_ **

**_There's your Mindscape, then those of the people you know well or of those who think similar to you. All of those people know other people, and those others know more others, causing all of the Mindscapes to amass in the Whole. From there, you can hop from one scape to another. Of course there's not just those in the pictures. Try to wrap that around your mind for me, okay?_ **

**_Everyone has power over their own Mindscape, yet many do not know how to use it. If a person lets their guard down or allows a demon or some other being to infiltrate their mind, their chances of regaining power over their Mindscape go down. Both demons and humans have Mindscapes, but a demon is needed in order for a human to visit their scape._ **

**_There are basic rules for the Mindscape, but not everyone follows them, obviously. The GFU can't be watching you_** all **_the time. If I list them, it may give away some hints as to what a mortal has access to in my_** ** _or any_** ** _Mindscape_** ** _, for that matter._**

_Your pov_  
Shoot. Nothing there. Am I ever going to find anything that's going to help me in there?  
I groaned, thinking of the annoyingly attractive demon. It's Stockholm syndrome, I swear. No sane person wants to stay here with a demon, yet I do...and I'd say I'm pretty sane and educated...

But hey.

This place is supposed to drive you nuts anyway, right? I mean, I'm already crazy about Bill. He didn't have to be **_that_** attractive, jeez.

**POOF**

It was human Bill, who cackled then doubled over onto the bed, smiling and looking straight at me.

-" _Ah, love. It's such a funny feeling, isn't it?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Or if not that, Krystalmas, then. So my co-author can be politically correct. Well, my gift to you is a short chapter. Enjoy.

Your pov  
I rolled my eyes at the dumb demon.

-"Dipper and Ford are home. I guess it's just you and me now, Bill."

I watched as he swatted some dust off of his cute top hat.

- _"Nah, doll. Just you, me, and the other demons in my Mindscape. But don't worry! We'll have fun. In the library. Or the bedroom. The kitchen. The sacrificial room."_

I facepalmed, blushing bright. Dumb, dumb, demon, dumb, dumb, feelings.

I saw one good thing that could come staying with Bill. I could have him help me find out who killed my parents.

- _"Oh, you could..but we'd have a deal to make, my dear."_

 _-_ "Fine. I'm already stuck here, aren't I? What more do you want?"

He nodded and swung his long legs over the side of the bed, facing away from me.

- _"I want you to finish reading that book. After you're done, we'll see about my side of the deal."_

That's all he wanted? Just for me to finish? I mean, I would've done it without him asking, but if that's all he wants...

-"Wait. I won't be tricked that easy! There must be something else you want..."

- _"Nah,"_ Bill said, shaking his head.  
_"Tracking down the killer will be easy enough. In fact, I already know who it is."_

I crawled toward him and sat next to him. In a very small voice, I asked him,

"You do?..."

He nodded again and smiled, as if seeing my weakness was like seeing his favorite movie.

- _"So, do we have a deal, kiddo?"_ He asked, ruffling my already messy hair.

I nodded and shook his hand, which was engulfed in the blue fire I had become used to.

- _"Y/n..."_ He started, holding onto my hand longer than I thought necessary.

I looked into his amber left eye, which seemed to be studying me closely.

- _"There's...something I wanted to give you."_ He said hesitantly, releasing my hand.

Oh no. What was this demon up to now?

-"It's not another screaming head, is it?" I asked, laughing nervously.

 

 

He smiled and shook his head, snapping his fingers and holding his palm out.

I watched in surprise as a blue crystal on a chain fell from a small, round portal that appeared above his open hand. (( ** _Think picture guys))_**

He held it up, the necklace's crystal glowing.

-"It's...it's beautiful, Bill. What is it?" I asked, staring at it in awe.

There was some kind of pull, some kind of connection or energy I could feel being emitted from the crystal.

- _"A crystal,"_ He snickered. _"On a chain."_

I narrowed my eyes at him.

-"No really."

- _"Okay, okay. It's a guardian crystal. There aren't very many left,"_ Bill said, rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

" _Mainly 'cause I destroyed most of them. But this one...this one is for you. It'll keep you safe, no physical harm will come to you while you're wearing this. The only person who can hurt you is the one who cast the protection spell, which is me."_

He leaned close and clasped the ends of the necklace around my neck, then brushed his fingers against my cheek.

" _When the crystal turns red, it will most likely burn. That means danger is nearby. When it turns black, it means the caster of the spell is dead, or hurt. The connection you feel...it will go away if I die."_

Bill scoffed and moved away from me.

" _But that's not gunna happen."_

I looked at the crystal and rubbed a finger over the smooth edges.

-"Thanks Bill. I really like it."

He nodded and grabbed a tailcoat off of a coatrack in the corner of the room.

-" _Well_ ," He said softly, with a smile. _"I guess you've got some reading to do."_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Rewind to when Bill let Dipper and Ford go home_ **

Dipper's pov  
Home. That's where we were, right in the middle of the Mystery Shack, staring at a tired-eyed Mabel.

She looked at us in shock.

-"Y/n. Where's Y/n?..."

I hung my head as my Grunkle hugged her, tears in his eyes.

-"She's gone," I say, my voice a faint whisper. "She's staying with Bill. He'll never bother us again."

-"Stan...he didn't mean to..." She started.

Ford gasped and handed my sister to me.

-"I have to talk to Stan!" He shouted, as he ran to the basement.

I hugged Mabel.

-"He'll take care of her. He has a weakness now."

-"Huh? What do you mean, he's Bill, he's the demon who posses you, the one who has been terrorizing the Pines since we were twelve..."

-"Hah, yeah. But it really does seem like y/n is his weakness. He just wants some company I guess. I just wish with all my heart it didn't have to be y/n."

-"Can we go visit her?" Mabel asked, looking at me hopefully.

I sighed. Y/n gave up any chance of her freedom so Ford and I could go free. To our family. To try again. To not screw up.

**_Stan. He was the one responsible for all this._ **

-"Dipper?" She waved her hand in front of my face, sprinkling glitter on me.

-"Oh. Oh. Oh no we can't." I finally said after my long pause.

Mabel sighed, her eyes drooping.

-"Hey," I said. "Get some sleep, okay? You need it."

She laughed softly and smiled.

-"Yeah, bro-bro and you need a shower."

**_YALL IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR_ **

**_STAND BY AND PLEASE WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE_ **

**_BUT THE WAIT WILL PROLLY B LONG IM SO SORRY_ **

**_SEE YALL SOMETIME_ **

**_I'm so sorry for the long ass waits kms_ **


End file.
